Looking Into The Future
by clarinetgirl628
Summary: Destiny Drew could predict the future from the minute she was born. The government is always after her, always curious to know why she can. But when she's approached by a different government agency, she finds herself wrapped up in something very new. Plus she finds herself falling for the subject of one of her visions! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first story on fan fiction. I'd really appreciate reviews and feedback to tell me what I'm doing well and what I could improve on because you can never stop becoming a better writer. Please review! :) Also, sorry this is short, I just want to see how it works out!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Not What I Was Expecting

I stood in the kitchen of my apartment, chopping away at various vegetables when I dropped the knife.

Even though I couldn't see myself, I knew my eyes were rolling into the back of my head, making them appear white. The vision took over me and at the moment I ceased to exist…

_It was me, in my kitchen, wearing the same jeans and tie-dye t-shirt I had on back in reality. It was rare that I saw myself in my visions. In this one, there was a knock at the door. The short-term future me didn't hesitate to open the door, expecting a friend or my parents. Instead, I was staring face to face with three men. Two of them were large and intimidating, wearing deep black suits and sunglasses. The third was shorter, same dark suit but no glasses. The man's lips quirked up into a slight smile. "Hello Miss Drew."_

The vision ended there. Wasting no time, I ran to the next room, my bedroom, and started stuffing everything I could into a backpack. When my clothes and other measly possessions were pack away, my feet took me out my door.

I was too late though. The three government officials, because that's the only thing they could be, were stepping out of the elevator and saw me trying to escape. The shorter man said something into an earpiece and then told his acquaintances to go 'collect' me. So I turned the other way and began running towards the stairs.

The men's' pace quickened to try and match mine. I reached the solid door and pushed it open. _What do they want with me? _Thoughts raced through my head as I stumbled my way down and around the stairs, never stopping to catch my breath.

"Wait, stop!" But I didn't stop. I guess living on the twelfth floor of a large apartment complex didn't necessarily help me out here because by the time I reach the ground floor, I could feel my muscles on fire. The stairs had led me out the side entrance of the building and onto the streets of Detroit.

Cars honked at me as I ran in front of them to cross the street. The two men were still running after me though, so I ran into the busy park across the street and hid behind the tree of my trumpet playing friend, Bernie.

"Got them FBI people after you again girl? You always got them men in suits chasin' you. Probably wanna run tests or something." He chuckled to himself about the countless memories. The government was always after me.

"I think these guys are a little more…dangerous," I breathed out and gasped for air. The two men, who I decided to call thing on and thing two, search around the park for me. I locked eyes with thing two, who then pointed in my direction and hit his buddy in the arm.

"I believe that's my cue Bernie, glad to see you again. Oh, and I was never here." I pulled a few bills from my bag and dropped them into his open trumpet case.

"I haven't seen you anywhere," Bernie replied acting like our conversation never happened. The old man with wrinkles in his dark skin went back to his music as I ran across the park and down more streets.

My feet slapped the ground in rhythm with the street music surrounding the city. I glanced behind my shoulder to see thing on and thing two hot on my trail. There was a narrow alley way coming up, so I turned down it. To my disappointment, it was a dead end.

"Miss Drew, please wait!" Shorty had caught up to the things and was trying to stop me. My foot slid into a deep hole and my ankle twisted. I screamed out in pain as the things came up and held my arms down.

"I told you people before that I'm not doing any tests!" Shorty chuckled with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Miss Drew, we don't want to run any tests on you."

"Then what _do _you want with me?" I gasped out, gritting my teeth against the pain in my leg.

"Help her men," the things gently lifted me up and supported my weight, which wasn't much for a twenty-one year old girl.

"I said, what do you want?" I blew a lock of my caramel brownish hair from my face.

"We want to recruit you Miss Drew."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG already so many alerts and favorites! I must thank all of you! I apologize for not updating yesterday, but Monday's schedule is EXTREMELY chaotic! Well, here is it. Review :)**

Chapter 2: A Heart Too Great

Planes. I hated them. The altitude clogged up my brain. I still got visions, but they were blurry and harder to understand.

Yet here I was on a SHIELD jet being taken to who knows where. It was comfortable yes, with soft leather seats and tons of room to stretch out. I held a glass of water after just waking up from a much needed nap.

"We'll have to ask you to put on this blindfold now Miss Drew. This is a classified location." Shorty, who told me his name was Agent Coulson, held out his hand. Lying flat across his palm was a wide strip of black fabric.

"That won't be necessary Agent Coulson, I've already seen your headquarters." My fingers traced over the thin edge of the glass. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at him.

Coulson sat there dumbstruck. "How is that possible?" He put the blindfold back into the inside packet of his coat. A smile found itself upon my face.

"I get visions when I sleep too," and he nodded before settling back into his seat and pulled out some cards. "What are those?"

Coulson smiled this time. "They're my vintage Captain America trading cards, my prized possessions." The agent held out the cards for me to see. Wanting to be polite, I gently took them from his hand and looked over each one.

"I had a vision once, you know. I predicted the return of the Captain. But when I contacted the FBI, they told me it was impossible." I sneered at the memory. "Imagine the number of FBI agents were at my door the day he was found." I chuckled, set my glass down, and went through the cards. His next question didn't surprise me.

"Did you know he would wake up?" I shook my head and handed to cards back to him. _"We will be arriving at our destination in a few moments, please fasten your seat belts." _The pilot's voice came over a speaker and I buckled up, following orders.

* * *

It was dark by the time our black sedan pulled into some kind of military base. "Welcome to SHIELD's base Miss Drew." I took a quick look around and examined the base. "You only have one base Agent Coulson?" The agent got out of the car and walked to my side. While opening the door, he tried to clear things up for me.

"Of course not Miss Drew, but we do some of our most…important testing here." I stepped out, already feeling out of place. The people around me wore clean suits with neat hair and makeup. While I had on dirty jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and with my hair in the messiest pony tail I've ever had. "What kind of testing?" I wasn't real concerned about what they did. I was more concerned if they tested people. People like me.

"That's classified," he muttered as we walked towards the wide, flat building. Figures, like he'd tell me. The doors opened in front of us. Out stepped a tall, black man with a black trench coat, dark clothes, and most noticeably, an eye patch over his left eye. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid, respectful, or laugh my ass off and call him a wacked up pirate. Next to him was a younger woman. She wore a tight jump suit with some sort of patch on it. Her deep brown hair was pulled back into a bun.

Pirate man held out his hand. "Good evening Miss Drew, I'm Nick Fury, director of SHIELD." I placed my soft hand on his rough one and shook it. "And this is Agent Maria Hill." Maria shook my hand and I nodded in acknowledgement. "What have you brought me here Director Fury?" He waved his hand to say, 'Walk with me.' I walked next to him towards and then into the base with Agents Hill and Coulson behind us, quietly chatting.

"Miss Drew, you're special. You can do things others can't, correct?" I nodded towards him, but continued to look straight ahead down the halls. "SHIELD is al about using your skills to protect the world, Miss Drew. And your skills may be of a…great resource." Now I understood what Fury wanted. He didn't want to run tests and find out how I can see the future. Fury wanted me to work for him, to help do good. "Do you know what you're getting into Director? After certain visions, I become…well let's just say unstable." And it wasn't a pretty sight.

"We know Miss Drew," Fury clasped his hands behind his back. "It's in your file, just like all the other info we have on you." _Oh wow, my own file. Don't I feel special, I though sarcastically. _"Miss Drew, we are fully aware of what you can do and the side effects. The offer still stands. We want you here Miss Drew." He said it dryly, like my answer didn't really matter.

"I'll except you offer Fury, on two conditions. One, you can't ever perform tests on me. Ever, no matter what weird things happen after my visions. And two, if I get out of control at all, leave me alone in my room or a quiet place. Things can get messy." He nodded like he figured that. "Deal, welcome to SHIELD Agent Drew. And I smiled as we walked into a fairly large lab. In the center was a large device that held a bright, glowing blue cube. It was memorizing and scary all at the same time.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Director Fury said in his booming voice. As if that was call to another person, a man with grayish hair wearing a plaid button-up shirt. "Agent Drew, this is Doctor Eric Selvig. Doctor, this is Destiny Drew. She has kindly accepted SHIELD's generous offer." I rolled my eyes at the 'generous' part and then sighed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor," I shook his hand and then watched as he and Director Fury began to talk about the cube. Agent Hill walked up next to me holding a folded up version of those blue jump suits. "I imagine you'll want to change out of those clothes, here's your uniform. There's an empty room you can change in to your left," and she handed me the clothes and walked away. _Not much of a talker, is she? _

The room she directed me to was a small bathroom. The jump suit was tighter than I suspected, but it still fit. I combed my fingers through my hair. _This is definitely not a typical day. _I walked back out to see people evacuating and Director Fury was talking to another man with cropped, brown hair. "Director, if I'm going to be an agent, shouldn't I have some kind of weapon?" I approached the two men with what I though was respectful posture.

"Maybe later," he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward a little towards the other man. "Agent Drew, this is Agent Barton." I held out my hand and Agent Barton shook it. "Good evening, Agent Barton." They both left to go talk about the glowing blue cube when it started to glow brighter and brighter. A beam of the same color shot out and was replaced by what looked like a man. He was crouched over, staring at his feet. His clothes were some very strange armor. His raven black hair dropped below his shoulders and he was holding some kind of staff with that same blue substance in its center.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Director Fury spoke up first. Instead of following orders, he shot his spear at the agents around us, killing many of them. The man approached Agent Barton. He tried to fight back, but the raven haired man with what looked like emerald green eyes caught his arm. "Do you have heart?" The man touched his spear to Barton's chest and it took over him. Barton put his gun away. He was obviously now the man's slave. Then he looked over and began to approach _me._

"And what about you? Do you have heart?" His spear touched my chest, but nothing happened. At that very moment, I was given a vision of the man. He was not of this world. The man tilted his head in complete confusion. "Of course I have heart. But it is a heart too great for you to take…Loki." This upset the god of mischief. The spear connected with my head, knocking me unconscious.

**A/N: Oh, and I'm trying harder everyday to make my chapters longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally! I would like to apoligize for the wait! I have been incredibly busy with Memorial Day Weekend, vacation, homework, school, etc. And even though I got to write down this chapter, I couldn't update! Well here it is. I hope you enjoy and as always, review please :)**

Chapter 3: Welcome To The Team

I was incredibly grateful I didn't wake up bound to a chair or something. Instead I woke up in a soft bed. My room was plain, square, and grey. I was still wearing my uniform, but there was something on the dresser with a note. There were two standard pistols with a piece of paper attached.

_Agent Drew-_

_You can have those weapons now._

Ah, so Fury had saved me and decided it was better for me to carry some kind of weapon. I strapped my new toys to my ankles and pulled my shoulder blade length hair into a ponytail. I sat on the bed just to think about the events of what had just happened. First off, the SHIELD provided laptop on the desk said it was the day after I became an agent. Yesterday, my life did a total three sixty.

I became a government agent. The people I ran from my entire life, I was now one of them. Could I make it as a badass agent? I wasn't sure, but my visions would get me through it all. Now moving on to the rest of my first day. That man. That god. Loki was his name. He had come from the glowing blue cube. The vision I had when I saw him only gave me his name. Loki made Agent Barton his slave, but he couldn't take me. Why? Did it have something to do with my powers? I don't know, but it scared me. Loki scared me. Yet, when I looked into his eyes, I saw more than just hate and insanity. There was something else. Something sad, like regret or doubt.

"_Agent Drew, now that you're up, please come to the bridge of the ship." _Acting like a fool, I looked all around my room for the source of Fury's voice. _"In your ear Agent Drew," _I heard in an agitated tone. My fingers brushed against the earpiece now in my ear. Then I realized how he knew I was up. I pressed down on the earpiece. "Do you have cameras in my room Director?" I looked around widely once more.

"_Only for now. They were to monitor you in case something went wrong. They'll be disarmed in a few seconds." _Somehow I found that hard to believe. But I went along with it and began to walk to the door. My fingers had just brushed the cold handle of the door when I pressed on the earpiece again. "Wait, did you say ship?" Fury didn't respond. Did he turn off our communications or was he just ignoring me? I swung my door open and sprinted down the halls, looking for a window. At last, a single window tucked away into the corner let light come in front of me. We were on water. I sighed heavily in relief. I was a 'water' ship, not an 'air' ship. I turned back around, only to find myself lost. "Damn it," I swore under my breath. "You lost?" I nodded at the agent approaching me. "Well where do ya gotta be?" I played Fury's words back in my head. "The bridge, I have to get to the bridge." He gestured for me to follow him and I scurried over like a mouse.

* * *

Turns out I wasn't too far off from my destination. Just a left, and then a right, and then straight. I walked through the double glass doors. Hundreds of computers occupied by hundreds of agents surrounded me. Fury stood on a pedestal with glass monitors encompassing him. "Director Fury, you wanted to see me?" The tall secret agent didn't turn around to me. "Yes Agent Drew. I need a prediction." I snorted. How many times have I heard that one before? "On what Director?" Now he turned around and waved for me to take a seat. I followed orders and watched as he paced around the large metal table I sat at. "Loki stole the blue cube last night. It's called the tesseract and it's more powerful than you could ever imagine. To get it back, SHIELD is assembling a team. One of them is a man named Dr. Bruce Banner. You many have heard of him."

I nodded. Bruce Banner studied gamma radiation. Everyone knew of his work. "We've sent an agent to get him, but I'd appreciate if you'd tell me if he will be arriving _peacefully_." He put a strange emphasis on the last word. My eyes flashed white for a few seconds, and then went back to brown. "The Doctor will be arriving safely Director Fury." He relaxed some. "You will meet this team in a few days. I'm sure you'll recognize more than just Dr. Banner."

I chuckled, "I doubt that Director. "For the past couple years I've tried to keep myself out of the world as much as possible. Though it didn't help when I informed the government of my abilities." That had to be the worst mistake of my life. I should have kept the news about Captain America to myself. But I probably would have been punished. "Agent Drew, if you had not informed us, you would not be here joining the team arriving inn a few days." A lump formed in the back of my throat. Director Fury stopped on the opposite side of the table and stared at me. The eye patch was really starting to get intimidating. "You want me to join your team. But that team is top notch, sir. These people are locating a powerful energy source and you want _me_ to help them?" As each word flowed from my mouth, the lump grew larger.

"Agent Drew, you're more than capable of being a part of this team. You see things _before_ they happen. It's an advantage. Plus, I believe you trained yourself to fire artillery at a young age. This team could use you Agent Drew." His words sunk in. He got to me. Living in a bad part of Greece forced me to learn to use weapons. You name it, I can fire it. "As kind as your offer is, I don't feel like I'll belong." His intense star dropped a tad bit. His features softened. "Bet you 10 bucks you'll make a new friend on you first day." My deep, muddy brown eyes widened at the comical tone in his voice. Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, intimidating secret agent, and total badass just made a joke with me. I gave in. "Deal."

* * *

A few days passes and my room became more like home. My belongings were delivered and I tried to make the room less dull with pictures, maps, posters, and books. Papers were now scattered all over the desk and across the floor. Dozens of manila folders filled with information on the tesseract, Loki, and my future team members were stacks high beside the desk. Hundreds of books filled the shelves around the room. I had, unfortunately, lost myself at one point. A hideous vision from the past invaded my mind. Cities burned and people died. It was definitely World War Two era. But in the end, I spent hours curled in into corned trying to come back to sanity. The whites of my eyes were crimson red. My iris's still hinted that creepy white color. It took almost four hours to get back to normal. I never left the room during that time, because everyone would look at me weird and question me. Bad things happened when those types of visions came. I wouldn't know what I was doing and I'd hurt people. Only one person had ever been able to get me back to sanity. And they were dead.

On the day the team began to arrive, I sat at my desk. My eyes scanned over a file on the tesseract for the sixth time in two days as my glasses slid down my nose. _"Agent Drew, report to the bridge." _Fury hadn't bothered me at all, which I was thankful for. So I knew that this team had probably arrived. "Be right down," I murmured into the earpiece. I reached and picked up my two guns from the desk. Strapping them to my ankles, I walked out my door. All of a sudden, the ship creaked and swayed a little. _That was strange,_ I thought to myself. I began to walk once more until the ship lurched up. And not just like it was moving forward, but like it was being lifted into the air. I stood there, frozen in my spot until another agent walked by. He saw me my terrified face and asked what was wrong.

"What's happening to the ship?" The agent looked at me curiously, as if I had asked the most stupid question in the world. "We're taking off. Are you new here? Haven't you ever been on the Helicarrier before?" Helicarrier? As in like helicopter? As in like…flying? I ignored his questions and bolted to the window, the same window I looked out days before. The water was gone though. We were in the air. This was very, very bad.

I ended up stomping furiously through the glass doors of the bridge where Fury looked up at me. My obvious anger didn't affect him at all. "You brought me on to an aircraft!" I yelled, not loud enough to make everyone stop what they were doing and stare. But just enough to receive a few stares. "Well at least someone understands my feelings about this…cage." I heard a male voice behind me, but I didn't bother to look at him. Fury stood on his platform, staring at me with his good eye. I approached him directly, my hands on my hips. I had to look up to see his face since I am only around 5'4" and he's one of the tallest people I know. "Yes, the Helicarrier can move on water and through the air. I realize that it affects your power but-" "But what Fury? Didn't it say in your files that high altitudes affect my visions?" There was an awkward silence after I interrupted him. I crossed my arms as we had our own little stare down.

There was a cough behind us and a different male voice spoke up. "Excuse me, I don't meant to interrupt, but are visions common in the twenty-first century?" Slightly annoyed, I turned around to deal with this ridiculous question. Two men stood next to the metal table. The first had on a loose fitting suit and had deep brown hair, slightly beginning to gray, Dr. Bruce Banner from my vision. The second was tall and muscular with goldish blonde hair parted to the side and pale blue eyes. He wore a plaid shirt and had a leather jacket on. _Well he's not bad to look at, _I though and dismissed that annoying voice in the back of my head. "No, visions are not common sir." I walked over to both of them and held out my hand.

"Dr. Bruce Banner, it's an honor to meet you. I've read a lot on your work." The doctor smiled gently and shook my outstretched hand. "Are you familiar with gamma radiation?" His smile dropped a little when I said, "No sir, I wasn't talking about gamma. I was leaning towards, let's say, the other guy." Seeing his reacting, I slowly turned to the other man. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm Captain Steve Rogers." He held out his hand and I shook it as my eyes widened. "You're Captain America!" The war hero's lips twitched and quirked up into a small smile. "You were in my dream!" His eyebrows raised and I realized how that sounded. I felt myself blush, the temperature suddenly rising. "Oh no, no. I get visions in my sleep instead of dreams and I had one where you were found in the ice and that's basically what got me here because the government started tracking me down until Agent Coulson found me, I ended up twisting my ankle but I'm an agent now so I guess that doesn't matter much and I'm rambling aren't I?" Captain Rogers nodded. I blushed even more.

"I'm Destiny Drew, agent of SHIELD and psychic." Damn it, sometimes I hated myself. I hated it when I rambled. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." I turned back around and put my hand to my forehead like I was checking for a fever. I sat down in one of the chairs when I noticed there was also a woman in the room. Her hair was short, curly, and red. She wore a black leather jacket and she must have either noticed or heard me because she walked over to where I sat. "Agent Drew? I'm Natasha Romanov." Natasha seemed friendly, so I smiled at her. "Who are we waiting for?" But my question was ignored when an agent at a computer turned to us. "We got a hit."

* * *

I just couldn't avoid planes, could I? Natasha, Steve, and I were in the jet, preparing to face Loki in Germany. Steve noticed my plane distress, sent me a worried glare, but went back to strapping his shield to his back. I had made some modifications to my uniform. It was still the hideous blue, and I still had my pistols at my ankles, but I added a small knife, concealed on my lower back. My black belt had a syringe and a bottle of fluid that Bruce said would knock me out right after a bad vision in a small black case. I had asked for something like that and, gratefully, he didn't ask questions.

When we got to the theater, hundreds of people were kneeling outside before Loki in his god armor and horned helmet. An old man had stood up, refusing to bow down to the crazed god. Loki pointed his staff at him, ready to fire, when Steve landed in front of him, blocking the blast with his shield. I hadn't noticed he left the plane. Natasha aimed the jet's massive gun at him, but it was useless when Loki tried to blast us and we swerved. I watched as Steve and the god fought. At one point, Captain America was on his knees. Loki's staff was pressed to his head, but I smiled when Captain America suddenly jumped up and kicked Loki right in the jaw.

"Guy's all over the place," I heard Natasha mutter. I looked through the windshield. She was right; dozens of Loki's surrounded the crowd. All seemed hopeless. Loki kicked Steve onto his stomach. The crowd was absolutely terrified. Then someone spoke up through the communication's speaker in the jet. "Agent Romanov, you miss me?" I groaned at the too familiar voice. Iron Man over loaded the PA system, cranked it up and started playing AC/DC. He swooped in, knocked Loki down, and the god surrendered.

**A/N: P.S. Look for another chapter coming sooner than you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh Finally getting this chapter up! I have just been so busy with finals and concerts. As always thank you everyone for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. They make me feel special :D Well here's chapter 4 and you may find that a lot of it is actual lines from the movie. My OC is an add in to the movie, just because Destiny's there doesn't mean everything will change. I tried to keep it as close as possible. Also some of you may have noticed I changed the character from Loki to Captain America. This is because no matter how much Loki I see, Cap will always be my fav. I apologize if anyone was looking forward to the Loki, I just feel so much more comfortable with Captain America. Thanks and as always review please! :)**

Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys

We sat in the jet once again. Loki sat at the side, staring at me as I hid in the corner. The woman who's heart he could not take. I slowly approached him, annoyed by his glare. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Loki cocked his head to the side as if he was studying the possibilities of what happened at the SHIELD base. "You should be my slave. And yet you are not. Why?" We eyed each other for another minute. The only sound was of Tony, who thankfully had not noticed me due to the fact that I purposefully blended in with the darkness of my corner, and of Steve as they bickered. "I guess that's a riddle you'll never fully know to answer to." Lightning suddenly crackled in the night sky. Loki shuddered and tensed up. "What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve turned around to us. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Now, the next few minutes were a little bit of a blur. Something landed on top of the jet. Then a very muscular man with long blonde hair landed inside of the plane. His armor was similar to Loki's, but instead of a green cape he had a red one. The man grabbed Loki by his throat and flew out. Tony, still in his suit, began to walk towards the open end of the jet. "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled at the metal man as he stood closer to the opening. "I have a plan, attack." And with that the moron flew out the open end. Typical Tony Stark. Steve grabbed a parachute and jumped out. "Natasha, I'm going to go babysit." I heard her laugh a little as I grabbed my own parachute and jumped out the same way that all four of them went.

I landed a little after Steve did and found him, Tony, and the other man in the forest. Loki was no where to be seen. Like children, they were sparring with each other. How even more typical. "Boys, boys, settle down!" Now Tony looked at me more closely, trying to define my features. I knew he was smirking in that mask of his. He looked cocky, even with the mask on. "Hello there, don't you seem familiar!" His glowing eyes locked on mine trying to figure out who I was. "Let's see, were you a reporter? No, an intern. No, no that's not right either. Darling, I believe your name has slipped my mind."

He hadn't changed a bit. He was always his self absorbed self. In my best 'perky assistant' voice I said, "Mr. Stark, Stark Industries rose two points today and I'm telling you this even though I hate being here and using my power for your personal gain yet I stay here because I have no where else to go!" I began to yell at the top of my lungs until I realized how loud it was and I shut up. The genius pointed a metal finger at me. "Why Destiny Drew, is that really you? Now you haven't changed a bit. Fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and saw Steve glance at me and then to Tony and then back to me. "My first job was working for Tony Stark as his personal guide to the stock market. My job was to predict the stocks for him and he was just as cocky as he is now."

Tony held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you're the one who took the job, babe." I felt the urge to punch him in his pretty little face. "I was fifteen with no money and no place to go! I needed the money, though it was not worth the punishment." He held his hands up and made a fake scared gesture. "Ooohh, the punishment of the higher authority." I threw my hands down in defeat. "You know what," I pointed to the unfamiliar man. "You have my full permission to beat the shit out of the metal hot head." With that, I turned back around and once more heard the clash of metal. "Hey!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Captain America throw his shield between the two. "That's enough!"

_Hmm, he's kind of cute when he takes charge._ Once again, I dismissed these thoughts.I sat on a log and watched them. The blonde talked about how he wanted to put an end to Loki's mischief and psychotic plans. "Then prove it," Steve yelled from on top of the boulder he stood on. "Put that hammer down." Tony began to protest, but the blonde hit him with some kind of huge hammer. Tony flew back. "You want me to put the hammer down?" He shouted and ran towards Steve. "NO!" I screamed, running towards them. The hammer connected with the shield creating some sort of sonic blast that erupted. We were thrown back and I hit my head on something hard. I was knocked unconscious…again.

* * *

My eyes flicked open, but then squinted in the brightness of the white medical ward of the Helicarrier. My arm was connected to an I.V. Annoyed, I ripped it out. My uniform was off to the side, have been replaced by one of those stupid, thin, papery robes. I ran to the nearest bathroom and changed. My combat boots slid on my feet and I walked back into my room to tie them. I got down on one knee, back to the door. "Shouldn't you wait for the doctor to release you? Or do you always leave with a concussion?" I jumped up to my feet, surprised by the deep voice that carried through the room.

Steve stood there in the door way, arms crossed. "My injuries don't usually last long Captain." I grabbed my guns, knife, and knock out meds and strapped them to me. "And why is that ma'am?" I ignored the ma'am part even though it bothered me. It felt weird with him being older than me. "My visions are given to me by what Tony Stark refers to as the High Authority. I know them as the Mighty. I don't know who they are, I was only told to call them the Mighty as a general reference and I do not know what they are, but they are what I believe in. They are like my religion. The Mighty provide me with my power, often sending me the visions or granting me permission to see a vision I request. They keep me protected, healing minor injuries. But if I do not follow their demands, such as only using my visions to help others in need and for unselfish purposes, I am punished."

Steve stepped forward some. Instinctively, I straightened up and put my hands behind my back. "How do they punish you?" He seemed worried. Almost like he though I was beaten or hurt physically. "I am given horribly realistic nightmares. Intensity depends on level of crime. Some have driven me…of the edge." Steve relaxed some, but not much. He walked even closer to me and took my hand in his. This completely threw me off. It was unexpected but yet it felt nice. I felt safe. "Whoever this higher power is, they don't control you Destiny." _Wow, I love the way he says my name._ I mentally slapped myself and pulled my hand away with maybe too much force. Steve immediately blushed. Seems like we both do that a lot. "Anyway," he started while looking away from my eyes to his feet, still in his red boots. "I came here to first, apologize for the incident with the hammer and shield and the concussion. And second, Fury wants us both on the bridge. He finally met my eyes. His were warm and blue like calm oceans. Mine were deep brown like dirty pools of mud. I never really like my eyes. I always thought they were boring, but Steve's eyes some how gave me confidence in my own. Like they were meant to lock on each other. "Apology accepted Steve." I smiled warmly with glistening perfect teeth. He gestured for me to walk with him out the door and we strode along in silence to the bridge.

Natasha was sitting at the table. The blonde stood in front of it and Bruce paced in the back. Steve and I sat down next to each other, me receiving a lifted eyebrow from Natasha. We waited for Director Fury to walk in from visiting Loki who was apparently in a glass cage. Blondie walked over to me, "My apologies, Lady Destiny, for the accident. I greatly hope you are in a better condition. I am Thor of Asgard, son of Odin and god of thunder." Thor took my hand and kissed it gently, though I was unaffected. He was definitely not my type. "It is fine Thor." He nodded happily and walked back to the front of the table. Steve then looked up from the screen he was looking at that showed video of Loki, giving his cliché evil speech. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" I suppressed a laugh for Dr. Banner's joke. "Loki's gonna drag this out. So," Steve looked up to the god. "Thor, what's his play?" Thor turned around to us. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard or any known world. He means to lead them against your people." My head began to spin as Thor talked about this army and we eventually got to Loki.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce fiddled with his glasses. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." I chuckled quietly to myself. I decided Dr. Banner was now one of my favorites of the team. "Have care how you speak." Thor began to defend Loki for an odd reason. Wasn't he a criminal on Asgard? "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Whoa, shocker. Tall, dark, and whack-job was goldilocks' brother. I saw no resemblance. Natasha looked up at Thor from where she sat. "Your brother killed eighty people in two days." Thor hesitated for a moment before replying, "He's adopted." I rolled my eyes at him. "And does that make him any less of family to you?" I became impatient. "No, it does not Lady Destiny. Nothing he does will stop him from being my brother." I sank back in my seat as Coulson and Stark walked in. "Oh great, here comes the narcissistic tin can." I smiled weakly and saw Steve exhale, trying to hide his laughter. Now he is a guy that grows on you.

Stark started talking about how Loki can keep the tesseract portal open as he approached Fury's monitors. My head hurt more since I didn't understand anything he was saying. "That man is playing Galaga!" He yelled out suddenly and pointed at an agent sitting at his computer. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Steve began to look around, obviously confused by the video game reference. It was kind of funny, but I just smiled as he looked at me even more confused. I turned back to Tony who was putting a hand over his eye to symbolize Fury's eye patch. He spun around at the monitors. "How does Fury even see these?" Tony always put too much thought into everything. I remembered that when Agent Hill replied dryly, "He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He continued to talk about things I really didn't understand. My head hurt even more. Dr. Banner started talking his freaky alien language. "Finally, somebody who understands English. Nice to meet you Dr. Banner. I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." I turned my chair around to them. "Leave the doctor alone Stark." His head snapped over to me. "Ah, Destiny, I see you've already met the others. Nice to know you've already made some friends. Oh have you guys heard her ramble?" I groaned and propped my elbows on the table, burying my hands into my hair. "Shut up Stark."

"Oh, so you have. You know she only does that when there's a guy she likes." I felt my cheeks burn hot. "Shut up Stark," I repeated, my teeth gritting. "Now let's see who our lucky fellow is. Process of elimination, shall we?" I turned my head back up as he surveyed our team. "I swear Stark, if you dare-" But I was cut off when he started listing off the facts. "So not Thor. He's not your type. Too much-" Tony flexed his muscles. He was, unfortunately, right. I wasn't into too much muscle. Some was fine, but there's such a thing as too much. I left his company almost five years ago and yet he still knew me. "Let's see, there's Banner but he's much older than you and you like to stay close to your own age." He was getting closer. "Okay, we can rule out me because, well darling you despise me." I rolled my eyes at his cocky grin. It was hart not to roll your eyes in front of him. But now he was so close. There was no one else. Curse him for knowing me. "So that leaves only one person Dest and by the look on both of your faces and the fact that you're sitting right next to him I'd say we have a winner." My eyes went wide. Both Steve and I were blushing. A lot.

"You don't know me Stark. Stop trying to predict everyone's life. That's my job," I said with a grin. "Yes, it is." Director Fury walked through the wide frame of the opening to the bridge. "And Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. We want you to help Stark." Tony seemed pleased as Fury walked over to where I sat. Remembering our bet, I slipped out a ten dollar bill from the inside of my boot and handed it to him. He gladly took it from me with a slight smirk of satisfaction. Steve laughed to himself a little like he went through the same thing before getting back to business. "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magic, but it works a lot like a Hydra weapon." I chewed my nails for a minute before stating, "Well both are powered by the tesseract." A couple people nodded their heads in agreement. "What I'd like to know is how it turned two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Two of the smartest men, but some how it did not affect me. Why was I so special? "Monkeys," Thor looked really puzzled while looking at Fury. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Steve yelled out quickly. There was an odd moment of silence. "I…I understand that reference." Tony's eyes rolled. Steve smiled at me, so proud of himself. I chuckled. "Oh, oh look! She's laughing girlishly at his silly remark. Hun, you're making it obvious!"

"Screw you Stark!" I yelled as he and Banner left for the lab. I couldn't help but notice Steve look over and blush. I couldn't help but notice the butterflies I got in my stomach when he smiled at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I lied. I didn't get this chapter up as soon as I thought I would and I apologize my readers. But in the end, here it is. Personally, I'm not the greatest fan of this chapter, even though I wrote it lol. I hope you enjoy it more than I do! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of The Avengers or anything related. The only thing that is mine is Destiny. Avengers rights go to Marvel Comics and Marvel Studios.**

* * *

Chapter 5: My New Favorite

As soon as Bruce and Tony left, I jumped up from my seat and scurried over to Fury. "Is there something I can help you with Agent Drew?" His deep, rough voice echoed around me. "Y-ye-yes sir. I would like permission to-to visit Loki in his cell." I was extremely nervous. I had never asked Fury for permission to do something so important before. He stared at me for a second, contemplating my request. "Permission denied Agent," he finally barked. That really wasn't the answer I was hoping for. "But sir-" he held up one of his hands to silence me.

"Give me one good reason I should let you see our prisoner." My mind went through a million different excuses until I finally settled on one. "Well Director, I feel I can connect with Loki. Make him feel accepted and get information out of him. Pure manipulation using minor similarities." This seemed to convince him enough, because he nodded for me to go. I nearly ran through the halls and out doors to the large steel one with two guards.

"Excuse me." They didn't move though. I heard the soft mutter of Fury in the guards' ear pieces and they let me through. Loki paced around a circular glass container. Cautiously, I walked towards the glass. He heard my foot steps and his head popped up. Loki stopped pacing and his eyes widened. "I should have known you'd come. Just can't resist me can you?" Oh great, another self absorbed lunatic to deal with.

"Cut the crap Loki, you know why I'm here." He only smirked at me, acting as if he didn't know. "I'm sorry; I don't have a clue of what you're talking about. Please, elaborate." I was done playing his stupid game. I scratched the back of my head as I felt a tickling sensation that wouldn't leave. A few seconds later it dissolved. "Why couldn't you make me your slave?" Loki shrugged and began to pace again. "Maybe it is because of your visions." I found my fist slamming itself against the glass. "Stay out of my head you bastard."

"Control yourself dearie. You're just as insane as I am, you know. But you don't want anyone to know that do you? Especially that Captain. You're afraid he'll think you're crazy just like me. You're afraid that once he finds out about your past and what you're capable of doing that he'll turn his back on you. Your feelings for him are strong and you don't even realize it. I could read them even in just a few desperate moments. Pathetic really that-"

But Loki stopped his own rant when I screamed in burning agony. I lost sight of Loki as I dropped to my knees, my eyes rolling into the back of my head and I clutched my hair, ripping out several strands. I saw it. Aliens. A portal. Destruction. But most memorable of all, an arrow pointed straight at Loki's head. The entire vision lasted for around thirty seconds tops. It was the second longest I've ever had though.

As reality came back, Loki stared at me in complete shock and maybe some terror. I glanced at my reflection in the glass and almost screamed in terror. My eyes were terrible looking. The whites were red. Not just deep pink but crimson blood red. My irises were a faint tan, glazed over by milky white. Deep purple bags were underneath them. I began to cry silently with scarlet tears. Still looking at my reflection, I gasped out, "I have seen your future Loki Laufeyson." My gaze finally met is. A smirk grew over his obviously exhausted face. "Oh have you? Then tell me, will my victory be as glorious as I hope?" His smirked dropped as I got up on my feet and whispered, "You will lose."

* * *

Running was all I could do. My feet stomped loudly against the metal floors. I found myself passing though the gym. I was so lost. Steve was punching away at a sandbag. He stopped when he heard me coming in. I didn't stop running, even when I heard him calling my name. I sprinted through the doors and eventually to my room where I collapsed onto the bed and cried and cried and cried. My tears never became pink. They stayed red.

There were four knocks on the door. I sniffled and managed to whisper, "Go away." Three more knocks. "I-I said," I sniffled more, "Go away!" My voice cracked and I screamed again when I got another vision of Steve outside my door. "No stop! Why are you doing this?" I yelled it out to no one in particular, but I seemed to worry Steve too much. "That's it Destiny, I'm coming in!" Before I could get another word out, Steve threw open my door. He stopped halfway to my bed, staring at my curled up figure. I was clutching my knees to my chest. "Destiny, what happened?"

I sobbed softly into my knees. And then I felt his strong arms pull me in. I felt so safe all of a sudden. He didn't say anything but I kind of liked the silence. Butterflies grew in my stomach as I realized Steve was holding me. We sat there him just holding me, stroking my hair. But what shocked me the most was the fact that I came back to complete sanity in a matter of minutes. I looked into the mirror across from my bed. The only thing left were tears and not even colored ones. They were clear. I stopped crying and pulled away. Steve looked extremely worried, but I stared at him in utter confusion.

"How the hell did you do that?" He stood up and backed away a little. "Do what?" What was he, clueless? "It takes me almost four hours on a good day to go back to normal after a vision and you managed to do that in just a couple minutes. So how the hell did you do that?" At this point I had gotten up from the bed and was inches away from him. Gosh he was tall. I felt so small and vulnerable. After a pretty awkward silence, Steve finally sighed. "I don't know. I saw you crying and decided to see what was wrong. I got really worried. Does that always happen after a vision?" Wait, Steve was worried? Oh there are the butterflies again. I twirled my thumbs around until I plopped down onto my bed and stared at my boots.

"No, small ones are fine. But larger ones of destruction that are pretty important…yeah those aren't too great." Steve stood there awkwardly until I got up and I hugged him briefly. "Thank you Steve. You brought me back to myself." Steve smiled lightly and motioned for me to sit on the bed with him. "Destiny, will you-will you tell me more about yourself and like your childhood and things like that."

_You can't trust him, _the voice in the back of my head said. It was the insane part of me that couldn't trust _anyone._

_Why can't I? He was worried about me; I should be able to trust him. _I thought to myself. But the other part of me continued to argue. No, I don't have split personality disorder or something like that. It's just like my over protective conscious.

_You've already told him too much about the Mighty. Tell him anymore and he'll betray you, turn his back on you just like the rest. Just like Loki said. Lie, tell him something different. Don't get too close to him. _It sounded reasonable to me at the time, so I gave in.

I shrugged at his request, "Yeah, I guess. My parents met on the boat to America when they were teenagers. My mother was Greek and my father was, uh…Italian. They fell in love, moved in together in New York, and had me. Their gifted girl. That's at least what my mother's journals said." I bit my lip for a moment. How was this just slipping through my teeth like it was nothing? I'm not _this _good at lying. "They were killed in a car accident when I was on-two. When I was two. Both of my grandparents fought for custody, but in the end my…mother's parents won. They were the only ones that knew about my visions other than my parents. So I grew up in Greece, a bad part of it," Ok, so that part was true. "Until my grandparents died when I was four…teen." Fake tears began to flow. Hm, maybe I should have been an actor.

"I was taken to Italy, but again my grandparents died when I was…sixteen. I went back to Greece and lived with my aunt until I was eighteen. Then I moved to Detroit and lived there on my own. SHIELD found me when I alerted the FBI on your existence. I've always felt out of place though, like I belong in a different time or place." Only tears fell free, no sniffles or snot. Just tears. They were _so _fake. Once again I felt Steve hold me again. The silence was comfortable once more. "You've lost everything." I snorted at his remark. "Captain, you woke up seventy years after you were frozen in ice. I believe you've lost everything." He chuckled deeply and I shivered at how nice it sounded. "Well looks like we have another thing in common."

"Another?" He kissed my hair casually, but I still got goose bumps. "We both feel like we don't belong here." I laughed softly and looked up at him. I lost myself in his eyes. I could stare into them all day. Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. My eyes widened when he pulled away, both of us blushing. "What was that for?" He stuttered in gibberish for a moment before saying, "Uh, thanks for telling me your past. I feel closer to you know." How ironic, since his arms were still wrapped around me. He smiled when I kissed his cheek. "No problem." _I love the way he holds me. Wait, what? I love his eyes. Whoa, where are these thoughts coming from? I love how he cares about if I'm alright. Why am I thinking this? I love his smile! I love the fact that I feel safe with him. I love Steve Rogers._

Whoa, wait, what? Stop right there. Holy crap, I've known this guy for like two days and I already love him? No, not love, just really strong feelings. Yeah. Okay, so things were happening pretty quickly. But Steve was different than all those other guys. He was gentle and kind, but still strong and protective. He wanted me to be safe. Well, let's just let it go naturally. Yeah, that will work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! It took me awhile to finally get this chapter the way I sort of wanted it. Thank you everyone for the favorites, alerts, and reviews! I also noticed that some of the stuff I said earlier didn't match up with more recent chapters. So this chapter is really just a clarifier kind of chapter. It may seem confusing at first, but you'll get it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I only own Destiny. All rights go to Marvel Comics and Marvel Studios.**

**And without further ado, chapter 6...**

Chapter 6: The Truth Shall Set You Free

From Steve's Point of View:

Steve had a massive headache. After he kissed Destiny, his head spun the entire night. Truly, it came out of nowhere. Steve didn't actually know he felt that way about the girl who made his heart beat fast until that kiss. Seeing her crying and in pain finally released all of the emotions for her. Protectiveness. Compassion. Understanding. Love.

From the moment she started rambling in all of her adorable awkwardness, Steve knew she was different. Just like he had trouble talking to women he liked, she had trouble talking to guys she liked. It mad his awkwardness less…awkward. Then when she got that concussion, Steve wouldn't stop worrying. Destiny didn't know it, but he stayed by her for several hours until a nurse told him that he himself should get some rest. Steve had never been so protective and worried for someone since Peggy.

He hadn't missed Peggy as much since Destiny came along. Of course he still longed to see her again, but those thoughts were slowly disappearing because of a girl he had known for only a few days.

Now he sat at the "team's" table in the cafeteria. He put the emphasis on team because they didn't act like one. They split up into individual groups or went off on their own. Steve yawned as he peered into his cereal bowl. His Cheerio's were soggy as they floated peacefully in the milk. The only other people at the table during breakfast were Tony, whose company he didn't exactly enjoy, and Thor, who was still trying to understand the concept of the 'metal man.'

Steve twirled his spoon around in the owl until the sound of squeaking sneakers interrupted his day dreaming. Steve turned around as the annoying squeaking got closer and closer. Destiny was walking towards their table while looking down at her, _oh what was it called? _Steve lost himself in his thoughts until his answer came. _Tablet: A portable computer that has no keyboard used for various purposes. I believe she said hers was a computer in which the screen turns around. _She wore a floral silk blouse in a blue color that made her deep chocolate eyes pop. Her jean shorts were a little shorter than what Steve was used to but the Captain would have to learn to deal with the fashions of the twenty-first century. Destiny's white and teal sneakers were the source of the irritating noise. Her golden, caramel hair was pulled back in the small, slick ponytail with her bangs still covering her eyes.

Destiny slid her stylus across the tablet as she grew nearer to the table. "Hey old man, close your mouth." Tony mumbled out before taking a bite of his bacon. Steve quickly closed up his open mouth and looked back into his cereal bowl. "Oh Cap, you're sooo out of your league." Steve sent a quick kick into the billionaire's shin and grinned at his wince of pain.

* * *

Destiny's point of view:

After Steve left last night, I went to sleep without _any _dream visions. I guess the Mighty felt I deserved a reward for joining this team. Or maybe they felt bad for not giving me a break in months or years.

I woke up the next morning feeling exceptionally giddy. Steve made me feel silly and free, like I was in high school again. I sat in my bed for a few minutes before I peeled off my covers and practically floated to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower and decided to wear normal clothes for now. My stomach growled loudly and I chuckled, "Better go find some chow!" But before I left, I walked over to my desk and picked up my laptop. It was smaller than most and the screen swiveled around so you could use a stylus on it like a sketch pad. It was very similar to the ones used on Project Runway but more advanced and it took me an awful long time to get my hands on one. And I expected to be able to use it for a _very _long time. I slipped on some shoes and began to walk towards the cafeteria while sketching on my laptop.

* * *

The cafeteria was relatively empty. Only maybe around seven of the around thirty to fifty tables were being used. I glanced at my watch. 8:46 pm. Hm, everyone must get up pretty early. Our team's table was occupied by Tony, (ew) Thor, (eh) and…Steve. (Cue girly sigh.) He was wearing a blue, plaid, button up shirt and khakis. Oh and he was staring, at me. Suddenly, I became self conscious. _Does he like my outfit? Or are my shorts too short and/or slutty? Oh god is something on my face? _But all of those thoughts evaporated when Steve smiled at me.

I blushed and quickly looked back to my digital sketchpad. Still, I was unable to hide my own smile. As I approached our table, I ruffled Steve's hair and sat on the bench next to him.

"Morning stars 'n' stripes!" I giggled quietly and Steve rolled his eyes, casually moving my bags from my eyes.

"Well good morning to you all-powerful Oracle." My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Oracle?" Steve shrugged. "Yeah, I was looking into mythology because of Thor and Loki. Oracles were women who could see the future and were highly respected. Like you," Tony fake gagged to my annoyance.

Thor grinned through a mouth full of bacon and eggs. "Indeed! On Asgard, the Oracle is one of the wisest of us all. Even the all-father respects her!" Wait, Oracles have that much power? "Wait, Thor…if Oracles are so wise and powerful, can they be put under curses or spells?" Thor thought for a moment, took a swig of coffee, and thought again. "Depends on the curse I suppose. Minor spells, yes. But spells meant to cause harm would almost certainly be deflected by the Oracle's source of power."

His words sank in. The Mighty. Loki couldn't take over my mind because the Mighty protected me, their Oracle. "Hey, that could be your codename!" Steve said suddenly. "What? What do you mean codename?" I glanced at the three men completely puzzled.

Tony ate a few blueberries off his tray. "Codename doll face. Steve is Captain Popsicle." Steve grunted in frustration. "Sorry, Captain _America. _Yours truly is Iron Man." I rolled my eyes. "Brucey boy is Hulk. Agent hottie red head is Black Widow and Barton is Hawkeye, though he is currently Loki's bitch."

"So what does that make me?" I questioned while zooming in on my sketch. "Well hun, with your powers you could be Oracle, Prophetess, Psychic, or my personal favorite, Vision Chick."

"Stark," Steve slammed his fist on the table making it shake. "We do not refer to women as 'chicks.' It's disrespectful." It became suddenly awkward, so I decided to end it. "Uh Steve, will you be a dear and go get me some oatmeal?" Usually he would offer to get me something and I would refuse, but sensing my intentions Steve nodded and got up.

Once he left, Tony looked over at me. "So Dest, I saw the old man go into your room last night. He didn't come out for _quite _a while. Did you guys…you know?" I felt the urge to slap him. "Ugh! No we did not but even if we did it's none of your business." I glanced over to make sure Steve was still gone. "What are you referring to?" Thor looked between us.

"But you wanted to," Tony said while pointing a finger at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Thor insisted on knowing more. "What am I not understanding?" I ignored Thor. "What are you guys talking about?" Oh goodness, I hope he didn't hear any of that. Steve sat down next to me, sliding a tray in front of me. "It seems they are discussing something you two did not do last night though Lady Destiny wanted to and it is, as you mortals say, none of the metal man's business." Steve seemed confused until he saw the uncomfortable look on my face. He glared at Tony like he wanted to kill him.

"Stop being an ass Stark!" Tony simply shrugged and popped a few more blueberries in to his mouth. "Funny, isn't that what she wanted?" Now Steve looked really mad. "Tony, knock that off. You're upsetting Steve!" Tony smiled and I took a few blueberries from his tray and plopped them into my oatmeal. I said in a matter-of-fact way, "Besides, it's not like we're dating." Steve suddenly looked grim as his head snapped to mine.

"We're not?" Ugh, mental face palm. "Steve, we've only known each other for a few days. I mean, I don't even know your middle name! I like you, but I'm just not ready for a serious relationship yet." Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds, opened them and nodded. I was glad he understood. But golly, I hope I didn't break his heart. _Wait, did I just say golly? Yeah Steve was definitely rubbing off on me._

"Aww, it's alright patriot boy," Tony patted Steve's arm sarcastically. "Crystal ball over here will give in to your boyish charm and then she'll be all yours!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I kicked him from underneath the table. He grunted in pain and I smiled in satisfaction.

"So Cap, you already know her back story?" Steve nodded. "Well, I'll have to say Dest, you are not the fifteen year old homeless girl I met before." _Shit Tony. _Just as I feared, Steve's gaze zipped over to me as I tried (unsuccessfully) to hide. "Destiny, you told me you didn't move back to America until you were eighteen. But wait," Steve's brow furrowed, "In the woods you yelled at Tony that you were fifteen. What the hell is going on?"

I sent a death glare to Tony before looking back to Steve. Seeing him confused and worried made all coldness melt away. I exhaled deeply. "Steve…I lied about my past. Now I know what you're going to say," I interrupted him before he could get a word out. "I know I should have told you. But all my life, I've never been able to trust someone. When I do they betray me and everything goes wrong. So I've kept my life a secret from friends and everyone really. I was always afraid they would think I was a freak and turn me over to the government. But now I realize that I _can_ trust you so…here it goes." I took another deep breath.

"I was born in Greece, but when I was two my mom died. My father took me to America when I was eleven. That's when he met my first stepmother. She saw my gift as a mental disorder. She wanted to send me away to an asylum but my father refused. So instead, she abused me after every vision I got. And my father would stand there and watching doing nothing to help his only child." A tear (yes only one tear, don't go thinking I'm a blubbering cry baby) let loose from my eye. I actually wanted Steve to hold me, but he didn't. He just stared at me with stone cold eyes. So I wiped the tear away myself.

"My father stood there and just watched for goodness sake! I got sick of it! One day she hit me and I hit that bitch right back. That night, she kicked me out. So I went from New Jersey to New York where Tony discovered me. I was making money by giving people's fortunes of the street," I said with a bitter chuckle. "I was fifteen with no where to go. So I stayed." For the first time in a while, I sent Tony a grateful glance who returned it right back.

"My father tracked me down and sent a letter explaining how he divorced the wicked witch of the west and moved to Detroit. He said he'd met a very nice woman and both of them wanted me to come home. So at sixteen, I moved to Detroit, attended a private school, and got to know my new stepmother who I now consider the best mother I've known. She's great and she gives me all the mother's love I never got." I sighed deeply, still wishing Steve would stop being a boulder.

"Then last year I told the government about you and you know the rest." Steve stared at me with ice blue, cold eyes. "Anything else you lied about," he spat out through clenched teeth. "It wasn't my father who would bring me back to sanity. It was my grandfather who lived with us in Greece until he died when I was three." And with that, Steve got up, said "You should have told me," and left. I found myself finally breaking down into tears. Tony- of all people- came over and hugged me saying things like, 'he doesn't understand' and 'the old man will come around soon' All I know is, Steve was mad at me. And I was mad at myself.

**Advertisment: My Captain America story's first chapter shall be making it's appearance either tonight or tomorrow morning so please if you are interested check it out. It's called America's Liberty and it should be up very soon so keep an eye out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys, I would have had this up earlier but my mom took me to see the Avengers...for the fourth time. (And must I say it was a little hard to focus with my mom elbowing me every 5 minutes to point out Loki. Yeah she's obsessed.) But here it is, chapter 7. Enjoy and please, please, please, review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conditions from the Wrong Side

As I said before, I almost never cry. Visions and my past make me cry. But I've never cried as much as I did when Steve was mad at me. It completely tore me apart. Several times, Tony and Thor offered to go "talk" to him. "No guys, it's fine," I said with a scratchy throat. "I'll do it myself." Though I have a feeling they would've done it differently.

So I walked down to the one place Steve would be in: the gym. I tried my best to fix the remaining makeup I had along the way, but I still probably looked like shit. Eventually I came up to a set of double doors and I pushed them open. Steve had changed into a white t-shirt and sweatpants. His taped up fists punched the sandbag in a steady rhythm.

"Steve," I managed to whisper out. He glanced over at me, but then went back to punching. "Steve," I said a little more clearly and louder. He stopped punching and took in my appearance. The blotchy red spots and the red puffy eyes. His gaze dropped to his feet. "I'm sorry," I squeaked out.

Steve instantly looked up at me, like that's all he wanted to hear. He started to walk towards me. But I quickly ran towards him and closed the gap, barreling into him in the process. He hugged me tight, one hand pressed against my lower back, the other stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso, unable to reach his neck since he held me so close. "I should have trusted you and told you the truth the first time you asked me about my past but it's just so hard to trust anyone. I'm always afraid that someone will use my visions against me because you can't really know about my past without knowing about my visions so I came up with that whole other story so I could keep close relationships without others knowing about me. If you look into my actual past closely you'll find all those files and then there's the visions right there and-"

"Destiny, doll," Steve interrupted me.

"Yeah?" I asked, shivers coursing through me because of Steve calling me doll. I absolutely loved it.

"You're rambling." I pulled back and looked up at him before we both erupted into giggles. "I understand Destiny. You lied because of your fear of people hurting you and thinking you're too _different._ You have trouble trusting others. I'm just a little upset that you thought you couldn't trust me."

I shook my head violently. "No, I can't trust anyone in this world."

He ran his finger down my jaw line and smiled warmly. "You can trust me," he reassured. Steve bent down and crashed his lips down on mine. It was warm and tingly and _amazing. _From that instant I knew that Steve was different than normal people. He knew what it was like to be different than others and I could trust him with anything. So I kissed him back. My arms locked behind his neck like I wanted to do before. Steve's hands pressed into my back, pushing me against him.

"Fight me," I gasped between kisses. Steve immediately pulled back and I already missed the warmth of his lips.

"What?" He asked, completely baffled by my request. Okay, so it was pretty odd. "No, I'm not gonna fight a dame!"

"C'mon Stars 'n' Stripes. I'm not a dame. Put on the costume and fight me. Or are you scared I'll kick your cute ass?" He smiled wide and laughed.

"Okay Drew, you asked for it. But…wait, why do I have to wear my suit?" I broke away from his embrace and winked after saying, "Cause you look sexy in it."

* * *

Let me tell you something about Steve's suit. It's pretty tight and it hugs him in _all _the right places. Every muscle is perfectly defined. It makes women stop, gawk, and dare I say it…swoon.

We met back in the gym, both in uniform. I caught him staring at my suit, but it wasn't like an 'I'm checking you out' kind of stare. It was 'that's your uniform?' "What?" I asked.

Steve shrugged. "I just figured you'd have an actual suit, like a costume. You don't have one. _Every _superhero has one."

Now I understood. "I don't have a suit because I became a 'superhero' only like a week ago. But I am working on a suit. When I was sketching earlier on my computer, it was designs for a suit." Steve nodded as we met on the practice mat. He took a defensive posture and held his chin high. "Go ahead, you can start." Okay, now picture all kinds of gears inside my head that slowly start turning and then quickly all work together.

Steve relies and strength and brute force. He'll plan, but when the time comes he'll act on impulse. And so my own plan worked itself out in my head. I sent a fake punch at him. Like I wanted him to, he ducked down which slightly upset his balance. I quickly dropped down and swung my leg out. Steve fell down on his back. I stood looming over him with a satisfied smirk. What I did not expect was for him to use his foot to push my chest making me stumble back.

Steve got up and swung, his fist making slight contact with my stomach. I retaliated by lightly punching his jaw, not enough to hurt him. He began to swing again but I used his fist as a stepping stone and jumped, kneeling on his shoulders. "That was a little trick my mentor taught me on my third day on the Helicarrier. See I put my left hand here," I put my left hand under his chin. "And I put my right hand here," then I put my right hand on his left side temple. "Now with a simple twist, your neck would be broken and that would cause a very fast death." I whispered, my lips brushing against his ear.

"Now who's sexy," was his response. I rolled my eyes, big mistake. In that split second, he flipped me to the ground and on my back. His knees trapped me and his hands held down my arms. "Grant."

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"My middle name's Grant, Steven Grant Rogers." He laughed softly.

"My middle name's Christine, Destiny Christine Drew." I giggled in return. His nose was literally millimeters from mine. I could smell his breath as it flooded through me. It was peppermint and vanilla and coffee. A surprisingly wonderful combination.

"Do you surrender?" He asked me, just as softly as his laugh was.

I laughed and kissed his nose. "Only on one condition." Steve laughed a little louder this time and I breathed in my new favorite scent.

"Isn't it supposed to be me giving conditions?"

I ignored the fact and squirmed a little. "I'll surrender if you tell me why you have feeling for me and I know that you do because you don't kiss a friend with that much passion." He pondered over this for a few moments until hoisting himself up and then pulling me up. Steve waved me over to a small bench off to the side of the gym and instructed me to sit down.

"I have feelings for you," he started, "Because of who you are. Destiny you're, let's face it, awkward." I blushed immediately and looked down at my hands. "But I'm awkward too. I get really nervous while talking to you and I always-I always have to think about what to say so I don't mess up or stutter. Our awkwardness together is less awkward. So I love the way you make me more confident. And not to mention you're_ very _attractive." I blushed even more. All my life, I was called weird, a freak, stupid, and completely useless, but never anything close to attractive. Steve made me feel perfect. "And I know we've only known each other for a few days but I believe in love at first sight."

Steve said nothing else, just smiled and took my hand. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

* * *

Steve and I walked down the halls, mainly talking about our lives before this when we came up to stark and Banner's lab. Both of us walked in just in time to see Stark poke the doctor with some kind of electrical pen with electrocuted the poor guy.

"Hey!" Steve yelled out. "Are you nuts?" I rolled my eyes. Of course he is, he's Tony Stark!

Tony looked over at Bruce. "You really got a lid on it, don't you? Seriously what's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked angrily.

"Funny things are." I stood there, finding myself wanting to roll my eyes at each word.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't exactly funny," I told stark. He was very happy. "No offence doc," I quickly added.

"It's alright, I wouldn't come aboard this ship if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce looked back down at whatever he was working on.

"You're tip toeing big man. You need to strut." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark," Steve countered back.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Ugh, math.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve seemed skeptical. I on the other hand, was not.

"He's a spy." I pointed out. "Steve, he's _the _spy. His fricken secrets have secrets." Tony pointed at me in agreement before turning his finger to Bruce.

"It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh, I just wanna finish my work here and…"

"Doctor," Steve interrupted, practically begging for the doctor's thoughts. Bruce looked around and then took off his glasses.

"A warm light for all man kind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Steve nodded. "Well I think that was meant for you," he pointed to Tony. "Even if Barton hadn't told Loki about Stark Tower it was all over the news."

"Stark Tower," Steve questioned. "You mean that big ugl-building in New York?"

"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"It's just a prototype," Stark stated. As if that really mattered. "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the tesseract project?" Bruce shrugged. "What were they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

Tony walked over to a clear monitor. "I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you say-"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony seemed too proud of himself.

"Ooh," I squealed from where I stood. "Can you bring up my file?" Tony winked at me as a 'yes.'

"You approve of this?" Steve stared at me in utter amazement.

"Well no, but I wanna see which story they have on me. See if they know my real past." Steve scoffed at this and turned back to Stark.

"Yet you're confused why they didn't want you around." Once again I slowly shrunk into the corner. It was hard to get a single word out with them arguing.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence. Historically, not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man that means to star a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." I said, barely audible. Who knows if they heard me?

"We have orders," Steve said firmly. "We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style." Tony popped a few blueberries into his mouth.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is a. wearing a spangley outfit and b. not of use?"

"Steve," Bruce finally popped up. "You're telling me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

"Just find the cube." And Steve walked away with me trying to catch up to him.

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to start responding to reviews so if you reviewed more than once, for now I will sum it all up in one response.**

**Azura Soul Reaver: First off, thank you for being my first EVER reviewer! Yeah, Tony can be both funny and annoying but it's just so much fun to write him, lol. And I've got big plans for Destiny and her powers!**

**crystal-roses13: Thank you and I'm trying to get chapters up more often. It should get easier as I go.**

**Little Weasley Girl: Thanks you, it means a lot to know I'm not just posting a horrible story that people think is a waste of space on the website! Lol Oh and yes Tony is a meanie but I think that's why he's so fun to write.**

**Fanfickisara: Thanks, chapter 3 was definitely one of my favs!**

**Comiccrazygothgirl: Lol, I appreciate the sugar high endused review. They're the best kind! Yes! Someone understands my reasoning behind her lying. I didn't want her to be perfect because that's way too unrealistic so I thought, hey why not lie to someone you might love? But don't worry, everything will work out for them, I just didn't want it going way too fast. Oops, now I'm rambling, guess I picked up on Destiny's bad habit lol. Well thank you for reviewing!**

**MikiMouze16: Thank you for reading, even if you couldn't finish it right away. (Trust me, I've gotten completely yelled at for staying up till the wee hours of the morning lol)**

**WolfDarkfur: Thank you, I hadn't really seen any people who could see the future and I thought, hey why not. And nothing is perfect so I knew I had to give it a side effect. But her past is a sore subject, just like most of the Avengers and she has always feared that telling people about what happened to her will have her end up being tested on so it was just instinct to lie. Yeah, it's a little confusing but that's life for ya! They're gonna end up together very soon if it didn't seem like it in this chapter. And I'll be sure to update soon or else I will hide in a corner in shame...thanks for reviewing!**

**bookangel1624: Thank you, I do have every intention of finishing this story. It bugs me if I drop a story out of nowhere so I'm 99.99999999999% sure this will get finished. I'll update soon and once again, thank you!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed but all you others out there, yeah you i know you see this, do not hesitate to leave a quick note. I'll take good or bad (and by bad I mean constructive criticism please no flame. thank you) So go ahead and press that brand new and quite shiny button! ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's this? ANOTHER chapter so soon? Think of it as a special treat for all of my loyal readers. So here's a chapter and some virtual poptarts :D There's surprises, twists, and chaos. This has to be one of my fav chapters. So enjoy and please please please review! **

**I've decided to respond to reviews before the chapter!**

**Comiccrazygothgirl: Thanks for reviewing! Nope, Steve's took good to end up alone :D I came up with this whole list of names for her and one of them was Destiny and I thought, hey that kind of makes sense so thank you for noticing the cleverness of it. Here's an update for ya!**

**Dark Mind of the American Teen: Thanks for reviewing! I like my mom too xD I have found pictures of him all over her phone, ipod, and computer lol. I like that scene too. It just flows through out the banter. And thank you, Destiny Drew is one of the best names I have actually come up with!**

**bookangel1624: Thanks for reviewing! I wanted them to grow close in a way other than all fluffy and sappy so I figured what better way than to make them fight? And both Destiny and Steve have confidence when around each other because they understand the 'awkwardness.' Is the next day soon enough for an update?**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Time Bomb

When I finally caught up to Steve, we walked down the halls side by side. "Seriously Steve, something's not right." He nodded and turned around abruptly. "Whoa, where are we going?"

Steve looked around. "We're going to go find out what's going on." No protests here. I followed him to a storage room. He pried open the door using his super soldier strength (ha say that five times fast) so there was a big enough gap for us to fit through. The room was full of boxes, but Steve jumped up to the catwalk. I coughed quietly.

"Yeah, how do I get up there?" Steve held out his hand and looked me right in the eye.

"Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation I said, "With my life." That's something brand new for me. Steve pulled me up carefully and using my training, I flipped over the bars.

"So we're not dating?" He asked.

"Take me on an actual date and we might." I flashed a grin before we headed down the catwalk. We ended up walking for only a few minutes before he pulled me to some sort of crate with an odd symbol. Steve opened it up. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's SHIELD's secret."

* * *

We walked into the lab with Fury already inside. Steve slammed down the giant weapon he had.

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the tesseract. It does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you _lying?_" Tony flipped around a screen with a giant missile on it.

"I was wrong Director," Steve said with disappointment dripped off every word. "The world hasn't changed a bit."

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked as Natasha and Thor walked in.

"You want to remove yourself from this environment Doctor?" Natasha stated it more than asking it.

"Oh please," Natasha's gaze snapped to me. "You bring him on board and then say he's not stable? Make up your mind Agent Romanov."

Bruce smiled at me gratefully. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you're doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce had a point.

Fury pointed over at Thor. "Because of him."

"Me?" Thor asked innocently. Okay, I want to argue with them too!

I looked over at Thor. "Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town."

Fury looked at me in approval as if to say, 'good agent.' "We learned that not only are we not alone but we are hopelessly…hilariously out gunned.

Thor _still_ tried to act innocent. "My people only want peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" _And _you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" I asked. Now I got the look of, 'bad agent.' Well I'm tired of playing good agent.

Now Thor looked less innocent. "Your work with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it. _And _his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

Fury ignored him. "You forged our hand we had to come up with someth-"

"A nuclear deterrent," Stark interrupted. "Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark." This is about when I tuned out. Everyone was talking over everyone else. It gave me a headache. Tony snapped me back. "You know what, why haven't we used Crystal Ball to find the tesseract?" He was right. I haven't done that. My eyes flashed white for a second before a felt a sharp fain in my chest. I collapsed into Steve's arms.

"Not gonna work. Something about the tesseract didn't allow me to see it." Tony rolled his eyes and muttered something like "useless." And so the arguing continued with me included in it.

"You speak of control and yet you cause chaos," Thor boomed.

"That's his MO isn't is?" We looked at Banner. "I mean what are we? A team? No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a…we're a time bomb."

"_You _need to step away." Fury said simply.

Tony defended his new friend. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" He patted Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why, back off." Steve yelled. Suddenly I was sucked into a vision, an explosion, the Hulk, death…I was brought back but there was still pain. I could feel the burning in my eyes.

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," I heard Stark say.

"Steve," I whispered, being ignored.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

"Steve," I whispered.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." _Ignore the narcissistic tin can Destiny._

"Steve," I whispered _again._

"I know guy with none of that worth ten of you."

"Steve!" I yelled out loudly. Finally, he (and everyone else) looked at me. Steve quickly rushed over to me and just held me. After maybe thirty seconds I was back and I whispered a thanks. Steve kissed my hair in return before walking over to Stark again.

"Rogers, how the _hell _did you do that?" Fury spat out, but Steve ignored him. Fury sent me a look that said, 'we'll talk about this later.'

"I've seen the footage Stark. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony said blandly.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

"Steve," I warned through gritted teeth. "Don't do this."

Thor chuckled almost evilly. "You people are so petty. And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner piped up with sarcasm leaking from his mouth.

"Agent Romanov," Fury began, "Please escort Dr. Banner to his-"

"Where?" Banner asked, clearly pissed. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"You needed to kill me? But you can't, I know, I tried." We looked at him in concern. "I got low. I didn't see an end so…I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit _it out."

I snorted, earning a few looks. "At least I'm not the only one." Now _everyone _looked. Ugh, more talk about my past. "The visions hurt…too much. I needed it to stop. So I took a razor blade and I cut my wrists. But before I could even set the blade down those bastards healed the cuts. So I got over it."

Dr. Banner patted my back reassuringly before he continued. "I moved on too. I felt if I helped other people I was good, till you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You wanna know my secret Agent Romanov? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Then we notice his hand. It was gripping Loki's spear. Director Fury, Natasha, and I reached for our guns.

"Dr, Banner," Steve seemed way too calm. "Put down the scepter." He looked at it and then a machine started to beep wildly.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." He walked to the machine.

"You've located the tesseract?" Thor asked urgently.

"I can get there fastest," Tony said.

"The tesseract belongs on Asgard. No Human is match for it."

Steve grabbed Tony as he started to walk out. "You're not going along."

"You're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on. The suit."

Suddenly, I remembered my vision. "Oh my god," Dr. Banner said at the same time that I did. Creepy.

And then the fricken Helicarrier exploded.

* * *

The director and I were sent flying back. I heard muttered things through my earpiece. The engine was down. We were going into lockdown. Stark was going to fix the engine. "Agent Drew, follow me." Fury said and we walked down the halls surrounded by scurrying agents. And then there were blood curdling howls. _The Hulk. _

We got to the bridge through all of this chaos. The director began to shout order to everyone. "Take us to the water."

"Navigation's recalibrating with the engine failure." An agent said.

"Is the sun coming up?" I yelled at the agent.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then put it on the left. Get us over the water," Fury finished. We continued moving about the bridge giving orders to the agents around us. Surprisingly, I knew what I was doing. Guess I was born to be an agent.

"Looks like you're pretty good in chaotic situations Agent Drew." Maria Hill walked up by me and the director. I only grinned. Fury walked to his monitors and when he saw Agent Hill, he issued a lower evacuation. She walked away but then screamed, "Grenade!" Rogue SHIELD agents filed in after the blast. Fury walked up closer and began to take them down, but one came up behind him. He was shot four times, twice my Agent Hill and twice by me. "Nice job, Drew."

"You too Hill. Director, I need to get to Coulson," I shouted over the sound of our gunshots.

"Why would you need that?"

"Please sir, trust me." After some hesitation, he nodded. That's all it took for me to sprint down the halls to Loki's cell.

* * *

By the time I reached the cell, Loki had just released Thor into the air below us and Phil was sitting on the ground, slowly dying. He caught a glimpse of me and motioned to stay away. I faded into the shadows. "You're gonna lose," Phil said. His voice was shaky and I wanted to shoot Loki right there. But I followed Coulson's orders and stayed.

"Am I?" Loki asked, certainly amused.

"It's in your nature." Oh Phil, way to be poetic.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-"

But Loki was cut off when Phil fired some kind of gun at him and Loki flew back from sight. "So that's what it does." I ran over to Phil and immediately pulled the gun away form him. "What were you thinking?" He smiled at me ran his fingers across my hairline.

"I always believed you'd do something great. I still think you will." My eyes grew watery.

"I knew this would happen. I saw it, I could have stopped you." His hand weakly covered my mouth.

"Even if you came I would've still done it. You couldn't stop this so don't go thinking it's your fault. Now go and finish _it."_

I sniffled, "Finish what?"

"I saw the designs for your new suit. There's a battle coming up and you'll need it…Oracle." I laughed through sobs. That was me. In honor of Phil Coulson, I chose the codename Oracle right there. I kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you before getting up and walking down the halls with a new found determination.

"Director Fury, Agent Coulson is down. He's in Loki's former containment room. I repeat, Coulson is down."

"_Already there. And where are you going Agent Drew?"_

"To avenge him."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun...DUUUNNNN! What is in store for Destiny? Will she play a great role in the battle in New York? All will be revealed...eventually. Thanks to everyone that reviewed but once more, please review for me!**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel about after the battle. I already have a plot planned out. but i would appreciate it if you guys would tell me if you want a sequel or not. Thanks! Ciao bella!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! I have been so busy and I am _so _sorry but I had some pretty bad writers block. But here is is, Chapter 9! I am so excited for this one because there is just so much good stuff. We've got some development for Destiny, (BIG changes for her) and we go into a little more about the Mighty. That will be explained in this chapter as well. Ok, enjoy! Please review ;)**

**comiccrazygothgirl: Lol, a poptart is the least I could do for one of my best reviewers! I love Coulson, he's just such a good guy and I really hope he does come back for Avengers 2. Thank you and I've decided that I am going to do a sequel which I have big plans for.**

**Torilovesu: Thank you so much and Destiny says thank you also xD After the big battle, things should come quicker because I'll no longer have to constantly look up quotes and scenes from the movie. **

**bookangel1624: I would like to specifically apoligize to you for the long wait because you have always been there to leave a review, so here is a longer than usual chapter. Oracle was the only option I needed. That's the one I wanted because to me it just fit. Somehow she just had to relate to all of her teammates and have a (even sadder) background. So I killed two birds with one stone. (Not really. No birds were harmed in the making of this chapter) I didn't want to alter Phil's death too much, but he may make _some _kind of appearance in the future. (*hint, *hint) I have decided to make a sequel and the plot is all planned out. Not only will it further into the relationships between the team but also will have some action to it. Thank you so much and I'll try and update soon!**

**nightflyer11: Thank you and I'l try to update soon!**

**kitty26998: Thank you, and I will never give up on this story. It will get finished and it will have a sequel! .**

**Thank you all for the reviews and please send another or send your first! Thanks for your support and here, here enjoy the chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Every Hero Needs a Suit

When Steve had kicked in my door that one night to check on me- the night I lied to him because I was too _stupid_ to trust him, oops sorry back to the door- the hinges practically broke off. No one had replaced it yet, so I simply pushed the door open with my foot. When Fury first told me I would be joining this team, I realized I'd be like, a superhero. So I started on my suit right away, because every hero needs a costume right?

Most of my free time was spent on the suit and now there were only a few details left. I walked to my closet and pulled out a black dress bag. I pulled its zipper down and took out the deep violet, spandex-like garment. The actual suit was finished; there were just some "accessories" for it. I began to pull out a shoebox from my closet shelf. My fingers brushed the cardboard when my comm. crackled to life.

"_Agent Coulson is down."_ Fury's deep voice rang through my ears.

"_A medical team is on their way to your location." _

"_They're here." _Don't say it Fury, please don't say it! _"They called it." _My heart sank to my feet. It was my entire fault. I should have been there to stop him. If I had gotten there in time he could still be alive right now.

_Knock it off Destiny. Remember what Phil said? There would have been no way you could have stopped him. Now honor his memory by finishing the stinkin' suit and going by the codename he gave you! _I pulled out the shoebox and spread out all of the other parts to my suit. Everything seemed to be in order except I hadn't finished the belt. That was simple enough and it went by quickly. I decided to walk to the bridge. The hallways were eerily empty. It was so depressing I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry. But I kept moving and found Tony, Steve, and Fury inside.

"Lost my one good eye," I heard him say. I mentally laughed at how ironic that was. "Maybe I had that coming." I walked as quietly as possible to where Steve was sitting at the metal table. I looked over his shoulder to see Phil's Captain America trading cards. The ones I held maybe a week or even two ago. They were covered in blood. I hesitantly placed my hands on Steve's shoulders. He stiffened immediately and looked over his shoulder. Once he saw it was me, he relaxed and smiled. It seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. _He was probably worried about you._

I smiled back and bent so my lips were next to his ear. "I think you should sign them, just to honor him." He nodded slowly and I pulled out a pen from my boot- you may have noticed I keep everything in there- and I gently placed it in his palm. He scribbled down his signature on all of them before the silence continued.

"Yes," Fury broke that silence. I sat down next to Steve. He ran his thumb across my cheek and when he pulled it back, there was blood. But I knew it wasn't mind. "We were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier." He stopped for a moment. Tony was refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He must have taken Coulson's death hard. "There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they become something more." Everyone became quiet except for Fury. We listened solemnly. I found myself wringing my hands, something I had caught Bruce doing. There wasn't another agent in sight. "See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died," I cringed, "Still believing in that idea. In heroes."

Tony had had enough. He pushed himself up from his seat and walked out. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury left me and Steve alone at the table.

"I could have stopped him," I whispered. Steve glanced over at me and shook his head.

"No, don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could do." I choked on a laugh.

"That's what Phil said." A moment passed before I rose from my seat. "We should go check on Tony." We walked side by side passing very few agents.

We found him where Loki's old cell used to be. He was staring down at the now closed floor in which the glass cage was over.

"Was he married," Steve asked.

"No, there was a cellist. I think." Tony was no long sarcastic and cracking jokes left and right. He looked sad and hurt.

"Sorry," Steve responded sorely. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot." Wow Stark, way to honor his memory.

"Why," I asked. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job," Steve said matter of fact-ly. Stark scoffed.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited."

"Sometimes there's no way out." They got closer to each other and I began to worry if they were gonna want to fight again.

"Right," Tony said, 100% sarcastically. He started walking towards the exit.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Tony suddenly whipped back around. He almost looked _in pain._

"We are _not _soldiers. I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I."

"Or me," I squeaked in.

"He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we have to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source."

"He made it personal." Stark's brain seemed to have its gears turning once more as I stood off to the side observing.

"That's not the point," Steve tried to shake it off but Stark insisted.

"No that _is _the point. That's Loki's point." My own gears started turning. I'm no genius, but I saw where this was going. Suddenly Stark and I were on the same though process. Whoa. "He hit us all right where we live, why?"

"To tear us apart," I stepped up closer to them. Tony's eyes lit up when he realized I knew what he was talking about. He got excited because someone understood.

"He divides and conquers. Great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants, he wants us to be there. He wants to be seen doing it." Stark was on a roll now. All the pieces started clicking together one by one.

"He wants an audience." I confirmed.

"Right," Steve looked at both of us. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"That's just previews," Tony began to walk up the steps. "This is opening night. Loki…he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants monuments built to the skies with his name plastered on it- son of a bitch." Tony went into action.

"Stark Tower," I said to Steve.

* * *

Tony left and Steve turned around to face me. "I'm going to go get Agent Romanov. Is there anything you need to get before we head out?" I though for a moment or two before nodding.

"I finished my suit before I went to the bridge." Steve smiled knowingly.

"Well then suit up and meet me in the hangar." I nodded and we start heading in out separate ways before Steve's voice cut me off. "Oh and Destiny…um, I-I'm glad that your safe." He blushed as I smiled widely. Now matter how hot confident Steve was, adorable awkward Steve would always win my heart.

I glided swiftly to my room. "Let's see if I did well." I peeled off my SHIELD uniform and turned on my shower. Not waiting for it to warm up, I stepped unto the freezing cold water and scrubbed off as much grime as possible. Less work for later if I get back. No when. When I get back. Don't think like that.

After drying off and wringing out my hair, I picked up the violet cat suit with wide straps and slipped it on. It fit snuggly, like a second skin. The material is similar to a bullet proof vest but more leathery. The straps were very wide, stretching front the end of my shoulder to around the end of my collar bone. My boots that I took out of the closet were a type of breathable black leather that came up a little below my ankles. I attached the other accessories and looked at my reflection. The belt was gold with the knock out drugs and another pouch with ammo clips. The small knife was still on my lower back area. I also had to more on each hip.

My ankle holsters were, again, gold and I had on deep violet, fingerless gloves that came up to my elbows. My favorite part about them was that- since I didn't have that powerful of a punch- I attached plates from my bottom to middle knuckles. Other than my guns and mask, I felt like I was missing something. And then it hit me. I strode over to my old jewelry box. Inside of it were dozens of necklaces, bracelets, and rings. I dug to the bottom until I pulled out a black chocker. On it was a pendant shaped like an eye with a gold, smooth, marble-like stone as the iris.

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. Rubbing my fingertips against the cool stone, I whispered words in ancient Greek. I had learning it from my father when we were still living in Greece. So after chanting for only a few seconds, I was taken into a dream like state.

* * *

_The room was circular and I could only see outlines of figures. There were twelve of them sitting down in a "u" shape while I stood. The scene was familiar. I usually came here in my dreams when the Mighty wanted to talk with me. But the necklace was given to me when I was around six as an emergency contact device._

_I dropped to one knee with my head bowed. "My Lords," my voice was amplified and so powerful that it didn't even seem like my own. Growing up, my family never pushed me to go to church and I never did end up going. To me, I worship the Mighty. Even though I had no idea who they were._

"_Rise young prophetess." I did as I was told to and stood proudly. So far things were pretty much the same as usual. Next they'd talk to me about how well I've been doing or tell me if I'd do something wrong. "Your recent actions of protecting the Earth have far surpassed any other Oracle we have known," boomed a deep voice, deeper than Fury's. Whoa, I've never heard them compliment me like that before._

"_You have reached the next stage of your abilities." Another voice came from my left. It was feminine this time, but still just as powerful. "When you return to consciousness and then go into battle, you'll find that your powers have evolved and will be of greater use in the fight against evil than just being able to see the future."_

_Holy shit, did they just say I'm getting new powers? "Th-thank you m-my Lords and Ladies. I am most grateful." Then something changed. It was like I blinked and in that split second someone turned on the lights. There were indeed twelve people around me. Each was around seven feet tall and sitting on a magnificent throne of marble. "Oh my gods," I whispered._

_I cleared my throat and tried to form a proper sentence. "You-you're the-the uh…Olympians. The most powerful gods and goddesses of Olympus. Holy shit. Oh can I say shit? Wait can I say holy?" The twelve of them smiled, nodded, or grunted in some kind of acknowledgement or answer._

Holyshitholyshitholyshit! _"When you return," I looked over to who I assumed was Athena. "Your new found abilities will gradually make an appearance. Some of them will appear immediantely. While some of them may take months or even years to appear."_

"_Go now," Zeus commanded. "Join you friends in battle and remember, the future is what you make it. No matter what you see." I bowed my head once more before I was taken back to reality._

* * *

So I have no idea what these new powers are, but I don't have time to find out. I grabbed my guns and shoved them into my ankle holsters. Then I made sure my choker was around my neck and glanced at the shoebox. The only thing left in it was a purple mask, the same color as my suit. It covered my eyes and part of my nose like a mask you'd see at a masquerade ball. It had gold swirls in the outer corner of my eyes. Golden dots outlined the bottom lids and triangles of the same color were at the bottom inner corners and the top out corners. I slipped it on, attaching to my head by and an elastic strap.

I looked like a superhero.

Cool.

Walking as fast as possible, I navigated through the halls. They were like a maze but, spending over a week here, I memorized the layout quickly. I really lost track of the date awhile ago. Reaching the hangar in a matter of minutes I found Steve, Natasha and…Agent Barton? Wasn't he under Loki's control? Steve looked over at me as I approached and smiled widely. "Nice suit," I playfully punched his arm then cast a worried glance to Agent Barton.

"Don't worry Destiny," Natasha smiled too. We never really talked a lot, but she was always nice to me. "Clint's fine. I knocked the sense into him, he's not Loki's little helper anymore." I nodded to Clint.

"Agent Barton, pleasure to see you again."

"You too Agent Drew." I giggled. "What" He asked confused out of his mind.

"You rhymed," all three of them simultaneously rolled their eyes at me. I laughed again. We made out way to the nearest quinjet.

An agent saw us approach and stood up from his seat on the jet. "You're not authorized to be here-"

Captain America held up a hand to stop the junior agent. "Son, just don't."

* * *

"So Destiny, Natasha tells me you've got some kind of power. Are you a mutant?" We had been flying on the quinjet for maybe five minutes now in silence. Clint was our pilot and Natasha was his co-pilot. I was absent mindedly rubbing my pendant when Clint spoke up.

"Uh yes I have powers, but I'm not technically considered a mutant. Mutants have something in their DNA that makes them different from normal humans. My DNA is completely normal. I'm a psychic and my powers are given to me by the Greek gods and goddesses of Olympus. There are many powers a psychic can have but I currently only possess one. I can see the future. At first it started out with just spontaneous visions, but I've learned to control it so I can see what I want when I want. And just recently they've evolved."

"Cool," then Clint went back to the jet's controls.

"What do you mean your powers evolved? Steve asked me.

"Well turns out the Mighty are the twelve Olympians. Greek mythology. And they told me that since I'm using my power for good, I get new powers now. Who knows how many I'll get?"

Steve smiled. "I'm proud of you. You'll end up with some awesome power that will make the rest of us look like amateurs." We laughed and he glanced around. His smile dropped. "Hey, where's my shield?" I looked around. His shield wasn't anywhere in the jet. "Oh no, how am I supposed to go without it? I have no idea where it is."

I was a little upset. Steve seemed so hurt that it wasn't there. I wanted him to be happy or as happy as he could be in this situation. I wished I knew where his shield was. _Where did he leave it? _Then it just…clicked. "You left it in your room." Steve looked at me oddly.

"Your right, I think I was polishing it and I left it in my room. How-how did you know that?" I shrugged with my lips pursed.

"It just came to me. It was like I just _knew."_ Natasha looked over at me from her seat.

"I think that's called dowsing Dest, I read about it once. It's the ability locate an object from anywhere. Looks like your first new power came in." I was now giddy with excitement. But it quickly disappeared when I realized Cap still didn't have his shield.

"Oh gods Steve, I wish I could somehow go get it for you. This just makes me so…so…_angry!" _The powerful emotion must have triggered something in me because when I said that, Steve's shield just like, popped out of nowhere into the place. I screamed in shock. Steve covered him mouth with his hand and picked up his shield delicately, like he was afraid it wasn't real.

Clint laughed, "And I believe that is apportation: the ability to teleport an object. I think you can make things appear and disappear too.

"Cool," was all I managed to squeak out.

"That was…" Steve looked for the right word. "Amazing!" I blushed brightly. "It was like not there and then it was like _whoosh _and boom! There it is!" I laughed wildly at him as he swung his arms around. Once things had quieted back down,Steve looked over at me and opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it, and then opened it up again. "Uh Destiny, when this is all, when it's like done and the battle's, when we get out of here-"

"Spit it out Steve, I'm not getting any younger." He blushed bright, bright, red.

"After the battle today, would you ah, um, do you want, to you know…go to di-dinner or we don't have to go to dinner we can go somewhere else oh well like you know on a-a-" I put my index finger to his lips to stop him. He blushed again, I didn't think he could get any brighter.

"Yes Steve, I would love to go on a date with you once this is all over." He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back gently. My hair hung forward creating a curtain to cover my eyes. I felt Steve lift a finger next to the beginning of a curtain, then bring it back, and then lift it again. This time he pushed my hair away from my eyes and behind my ear.

"I like you!" He suddenly blurted out. I laughed pretty loudly until I saw Steve blushing _even _brighter.

_I like you. _It seemed right to me. I know, I know I said I love him earlier, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Plus Steve didn't say that he loves me so I said, " Sorry, your just so cute when your awkward…I like you too."

* * *

**A/N: I know it was longer than usual but it was a way to make up for not updating in a while. Thanks, review please (please please please no flame. it just doesn't help) Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! IF YOU DON'T ALREADY DO I SUGGEST THAT YOU AT LEAST READ THE P.S. NOT BECAUSE IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Writer's block sucks. Period. Mine lasted for around a month actually. Well everyone, here it is. Part one of the big battle. I was going to make it just one whole thing but it would have been like too long. So here's the first part. Yep people, prepare for some Destiny kicking butt! Part two should be up soon. I'm going to try and get it up sometime this week. I'm not sure if it can be tomorrow because I'm currently on vacation and am coming home tomorrow. I have no idea when we're leaving or how long I'll have once I get home. So please read and review ;)**

**P.S. I was NOT happy with the last chapter. At the very end when Steve asks Destiny out I realized that it was wayyyy too OOC. So I did edit it. If you did not already see it, please please please check out the new edited ending of Chapter 9!**

**To my reviewers:**

**comiccrazygothgirl: I wrote the last chapter, read your review and was like omg what have I done? So I did go back and edit that up so he's back to awkward Steve. As for the other oracles. They are just referring to the ones from greek mythology. They have nothing to do with the story. So you can basically just ignore that. Sorry if that confused you at all. Thanks!**

**Acclia: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you. I don't know if you read the original chapter 9 or the edited one. But if you read the one with 'cocky steve' i did change that. if you read the edited one, then completely ignore that. Thank you!**

**lolsmileyface6: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Whiskey, Falling, and Avenging

"Drop me off at Stark Tower."

"What?" Apparently Steve wasn't too fond of my idea.

"I have a feeling about this," though I'm not sure if it's good or bad. "Just drop me off at Stark Tower and I'll join you later." We were still in the jet, but only a few minutes from New York.

"No! I'm not letting you out of my sight." Of for the love of the gods Steve now is _not _the time to get over protective.

"Steve, don't question me! You know damn well I can take care of myself. Don't, just don't argue." It took a few moments, but Steve finally sighed in defeat. Hm, he seems easy to break. I'll have to take him shopping with me sometime.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you-" I shut him up nicely with a quick kiss on the lips. It was warm and felt so good that I didn't want it to stop. But I pulled back and smiled victoriously.

"Hey Nat!"

"What's up?"

"Drop me off at Stark Tower! I've got to make a stop." There were a few moments of pressing buttons.

"Get ready, when I open the doors, you jump! I should be able to get you close enough to go without a parachute!" I kissed Steve's cheeks and got ready by the door.

"Ready?" I heard Natasha scream.

"As I'll ever be!" The door opened and I turned to face the others. With a salute, I fell backwards.

I know what you're thinking, with my awesome secret agent training I tucked and I rolled safely at the tower.

You are so wrong.

I ended up landing right on my ass. Thanks the gods (I really am getting used to saying gods) Natasha got me in fairly close so it didn't hurt _that _badly.

I ended up landing on the terrorist of Tony's living room. It had a glass window for a wall. Inside you could clearly see Tony- sans Iron Man suit- talking _completely _casually to Loki. Well, time to crash this party.

I got up from the ground, dusted off my suit, and walk to the steps to the entrance.

"Crystal Ball, so nice of you to join us! Love the mask by the way, though it's a kind of useless for anyone that knows you. Other than that it's good. Take a seat, you want a drink?" Tony was standing behind the bar. I took a seat by him and crossed my legs gracefully. Don't think I didn't catch Loki staring at me, like he was wondering why I was being so casual about this too.

"Sure, give me a whiskey." Tony grinned.

"Great choice. I hope you don't mind, I prefer the old stuff. Better taste."

"Perfect, just the way I like it. The older, the better."

"Oh, is that why you've got a thing for Captain Ninety-Year Old Virgin?" I glared at him as he poured me a glass of the amber liquid and turned back to Loki. "Where were we? Oh yeah, what you have to fear. The Avengers…that's what we call ourselves. Earth's mightiest heroes type of thing."

"Oh yes, I've met them." Loki replied smugly.

"Yeah takes us a while to get any traction, _dearie._ I'll give you that one," I said mockingly and then took a drink. The liquid burned going down my throat, but I took another drink anyways.

"But let's do a head count here: your brother the demigod," Loki shuddered. "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. His girlfriend, the chick right here, that can see what you'll do _before _you do it," I gave Loki a mischievous wink. "A man with breath taking anger management issues. A couple master assassins, and you big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." How can this guy be so smug right now?"

"Not a real great plan Rudolf." Loki seemed confused by my reindeer reference, but Tony continued before he got a chance to even blink.

"She's right. When they come, and they _will, _they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Hm, army or Hulk. Yeah, I'd take the Hulk.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it!"

"Wow Tony, that was so poetic. Tell me the next time you're gonna do that so I can video tape it." Tony grinned ear to ear.

"You get that Jarvis?"

"Of course sir," the 'ceiling' replied. "And it's nice to see you again Miss Drew."

"You too buddy. Oh wait, I can't actually see you. Uh, nice to hear you again Jarvis."

Loki was unimpressed. "And how will your friends have time for me," he said while getting closer to Stark. "When they're so busy fighting you?" He raised the scepter to Tony's chest. _Not good, not good, not good! _He tapped his chest with the pointed end of the spear and…nothing happened. He tapped it again. Nothing! "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues. You know?" Suddenly Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and threw him to the floor. "Jarvis, bout time not. " He croaked out. Loki picked him up again. _Oh gods, what do I do, what do I do?_

"You will all fall before me!"

"Jarvis, deploy, deploy!" And then, my dear children, the mentally insane, whack job reindeer god through the narcissistic tin can out the window.

I rushed to the window and was nearly hit by a giant mass of gold and red. I looked down just in time to see it attach to Tony's body. The bastard had more worrying for nothing! He propelled himself forward to the window. "And there's one other person you've pissed off." Tony motioned for me to step off to the side. I scrambled through the broken glass. "His name was Phil." I smiled as Tony aimed his repulsor at Loki and knocked him over. "Grab on!" I ran to the window and took his metal hand. He held onto me tightly just as a beam shot from the tesseract to the sky. The blue sky with fluffy white clouds ripped apart to reveal darkness and stars. Then came the many freaky looking aliens and weird hovercrafts that cam pouring into New York City.

"Right…army." Tony flew down to the streets where people were _freaking out. _He set me down on the sidewalk carefully.

"Stay safe Dest."

"No promises," I could just see him smirking as he flew off to take on some Chitauri. I looked around at my surroundings. "Well," I straightened out my mask. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

I ran until my feet hurt horribly. The Chitauri were everywhere, blasting everything in sight. I clicked my comm. to life once more. I had to get to Steve, Clint, and Natasha. As I ran, I shot every Chitauri I could hit.

"_Stark we're heading northeast." _I heard Natasha through the comm. I immediately started running in _that _direction seeing as I was going the opposite way.

"_What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."_ I got to the front of the tower in no time. Looks like Thor and Loki were wrestling up top. The jet came around and Loki shot at it with his spear. The wing caught fire and they began to spin out of control.

"Shit, Steve are you guys okay?"

"_I think I know what clothes in a dryer feel like right now." _What? I ran off in their direction, dodging blasts from the Chitauri and firing back at them. It was like a game for me. Every Chitauri I saw drop dead was like a hundred points. And my score was racking up. I reached the jet just in time. It had crashed into the street and my three teammates were stumbling out. I ran to Steve and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try not to. Right now we've got to get back up there." We made a mad dash back towards Stark Tower. Things started creaking. The portal opened wider and this giant creature wiggled its way out. The thing was like a giant worm with thousands of metal scales. It crushed buildings just when it was moving. More Chitauri popped out of the sides of it, attaching themselves to the walls of buildings. "Stark, you seeing this," the captain asked.

"_Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he showed up yet?"_

"Banner?" I was just as confused as Steve. Why would that be important right now.

"_Just keep me posted."_

A silent agreement passed through us. We ran over to some abandoned cars and hid behind a taxi. Steve left to go survey the area. And there I sat. A girl with a college degree in business that doesn't know what to do with it and can see the future. Let's not forget the knowing where things are and calling whatever you want to you. So here I am, sitting behind a taxi cab playing superhero.

My life is _very, very _different now.

Steve ran back over to the cab behind us. "We've got civilians trapped up in those buildings," Clint informed us. A few hovercrafts passed by us. But one had a certain evil demigod on it.

"Loki."

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve said. Natasha pulled out both of her pistols and began to shoot any Chitauri near us. Hawkeye ran over to another cab with his bow.

"We've got this," Natasha told us.

"Think you can hold them off?"

"Captain," Clint activated his special bow and quiver of arrows. "It'd be my genuine pleasure. Steve grabbed my hand and, with me yelping a little, we jumped over the railing of the bridge and on to a bus. And just kept running. I am so thankful that I have some grace and stamina because Cap just continued going. I kept up with him fairly well. Though while he leapt over cars, I steered myself around them. We approached some police officers trying to shoot down the Chitauri. They had _horrible _aim.

Steve landed in front of two of them on a car while I stood next to it. "We need men in these buildings," he pointed to some buildings.

"There are people inside that can run into the line of fire," I yelled with authority. It didn't even sound like me.

"You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The police sergeant looked at us disapprovingly. "And why the hell should I take orders from you two?" Out of nowhere two Chitauri popped down. Steve took down one with his shield and I shot the other one down. The sergeant turned to the other officer. "I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets." Okay, that was kind of hot! We then ran off ourselves, side by side.

"Are you trying to turn me on Cap?" I asked him.

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"Then yes I am." I chuckled as we shot down more and blocked the shots they sent at us. Steve would cover both of us with his shield and I would shoot them down. We got back to our original spot with Natasha and Clint, who at the moment were fighting off a whole ton a Chitauri. We sprang into action (oh I can't believe I just said that) and started taking them down one by one. A Chitauri jumped me from behind. I kicked it where I thought its groin was and pulled out my small knife, stabbing it in the stomach. It went down, but not before digging its claw into my left cheek. That would probably scar.

Another alien freak started coming towards me when it was suddenly struck by lightning. Thor land by us to join in on the fight. "What's the story upstairs," Steve asked, strapping his shield to his arm.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"_Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys."_ Stark said through the comm.

"How do we do this?" I asked.

"As a team," Steve replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor boomed.

"Yeah, get in line," Clint said while checking his arrows.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us-" We heard the sputtering of an engine. Dr. Banner rode up to us on a really old motorcycle wearing clothes way too big for him.

"So, this all seems horrible," he said while approaching us.

"I've seen worse," I realized Natasha was referring to on the Helicarrier. She flew back into the same place with him when he hulked out.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

Steve spoke into his comm. "Stark, we got him, just like you said."

"_Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." _Stark appeared behind the corner of a building with a giant worm behind him.

"I don't see how that's a party," I muttered under my breath. Natasha nodded in agreement. Bruce looked at us and then turned towards the giant worm.

"Dr. Banner," Steve called. "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret Captain…I'm always angry." Then in a matter of seconds, Bruce willingly turned into the Hulk and punched the worm to stop it from advancing. But its tail was swinging around towards us. Thankfully, Tony shot some missiles, blowing the worm to bits. Hulk roared loudly as all seven of us formed a circle, our backs to each other. If this was a movie, this would be the big epic part everyone started cheering for. I felt prepared to take on anything. Including more Chitauri and a few more worms. Which is exactly what came out of the portal.

"Guys," Natasha warned.

"Call it Captain," Tony said. Yes, the great Tony Stark was actually letting Captain America lead the team in battle. I felt so proud of him.

"Alight, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift," Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Tony grabbed Clint and the two went soaring up into the skies.

"Thor," Steve continued, "You've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Thor swung his hammer around and also took off into the air. Could everyone but me fly? Oh wait, there's Cap, Natasha, Clint, and Hulk. Though Hulk can jump really high and really far. So he doesn't count. Steve looked to me and Natasha. "Us three, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here. And Hulk," The green beast looked to him. "Smash." Hulk grinned with delight and took off doing exactly what he was told to.

The three remaining Avengers shot, punched, kicked, and pummeled every alien that came our way. Earth was our home, and we would stop at nothing to protect it.

* * *

**A/N: And that was part one my readers. Tune in soon for part two! Then will be a few more chapters and then the sequel! Thanks and ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heeeyyyy guys! Omg here it is! Chapter 11 and part 2 of the big battle! After this chapter there will be a few more, not sure how many. Probably in a range of 3-5. Then I'll move onto the sequel. **

**Ok so, when I saw the Avengers in theaters, I insisted we stayed until after the credits. So once I saw the last scene with Thanos, I left. But what I didn't realize is that there's another scene after all the credits of them getting shawarma. Just saw it on youtube today and I was like, how could I be so stupid to not stick around. Lol well I just had to get that out there.**

**Well here it is, enjoy. And as always, please review ;)**

**To my reviewers:**

**Comiccrazygothgirl: Omg I know right. Everything's right in the world! Thanks so much!**

**WolfDarkfur: Thank you so much!**

* * *

Chapter 11: We're Not Finished Yet

Steve, Natasha, and I stayed in the streets, doing what we do best. Kicking ass. There were _tons _of Chitauri. It was kind of slow, taking them down one by one, but we took them on as a team. One of the aliens tore off my mask as we fought next to the railing of the bridge. I stabbed him with my knife and watched my mask flutter down to the streets and get stepped on by an alien. I only groaned; guess I would just have to go without it. Anyways, one of the creepy alien bastards threw Natasha against a car and tried to stab her with a knife. I quickly knocked out my own Chitauri and shot the one on Natasha. She nodded her head in gratitude and immediately went back to the fight.

She picked up its weapon that reminded me of some sort of sniper rifle and killed off the last remaining Chitauri in that area. Then Steve jumped down behind her. Natasha swung herself and the alien weapon around to kill off any Chitauri, but lowered it once she saw it was Steve. We all relaxed a little, glad for the short rest period. New York City was under attack, everything was complete chaos. Buildings were on fire, cars were thrown everywhere, and people…people were dead. Others were hiding away.

"Captain," Natasha snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. "None of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." We all three looked up towards the gaping hole in the sky.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Natasha looked around, contemplating Steve's words. An idea seemed to form itself inside of her head.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Natasha walked to the other side of the bridge.

She looked over at me. "I got a ride. I could use a life…and some back up." I stood there like an idiot for a while before I finally got what Natasha meant. I pointed at myself and mouthed 'me?' Natasha nodded and I hesitantly walked over to her, facing Steve as well.

Speaking of Stars 'N' Stripes, he pointed at me and shook his head. "Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. You're staying with me where I can see you." I rolled my eyes. He really did pick the worst times to be over protective.

"I'll be with a master assassin. I think I'll be okay, soldier boy." I said with a grin. He sighed heavily and backed up towards the wall.

"You guys sure about this?" He asked skeptically as he rose up his shield.

Natasha tilted her head to the side. _Are you actually thinking about it? _I wanted to yell. "Yeah, it's gonna be fun." 'Fun' is not the word I'd use to describe this situation. But Steve got down into a crouch and raised his shield about his head. Natasha held out her hand to me. I took it and held tightly as we ran towards Cap. Natasha jumped on a car, pulled me up, and once our feet touched the shield, Steve used all his strength to push us up.

He must be pretty damn strong because he managed to push us up right by an oncoming Chitauri hovercraft. Natasha held onto the edge. I in turn held on to her. We managed to get up and take out the driver. Natasha jumped onto the back of the Chitauri who looked like a human...er, alien steering wheel and stabbed two small knives into his back to try and take control of it. "Turn, turn" she screeched as we passed some buildings. The hovercraft took out a few bricks and I wobbled a little.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" I asked. I managed to keep a good balance. The craft move quite smoothly actually and there were handles I could hold onto. So I stood my ground and shot down more Chitauri. I was constantly using the extra ammo clips I had tucked away into my belt.

"Uh, no. Not really." Natasha answered. That didn't exactly reassure me. But soon she got used to it and drove us to Stark Tower. Again.

We were driving quite nicely until a streak of blue energy was shot at us. I looked to its owner. Loki was on his own hovercraft. "Nat, we've got company on our trail." The red-headed assassin looked behind her and snarled in disgust.

"Oh, you," She went back to driving and I tried to shoot down Loki and his hovercraft. He started firing at us even more.

"Natasha, do something!"

"Hawkeye," she said through the comm.

"_Nat," _I heard. _"What are you doing?"_

"A little help here."

"_I've got him."_

I watched an arrow fly straight towards Loki's head. But he caught it and smirked. Then it blinked and I smirked in return. I waved mockingly, "Bye, bye Rudolf!" The arrow exploded and Loki tumbled down to the same terrace he was on before.

"Destiny," Natasha called out.

"Yeah," I shot down a couple Chitauri.

"Jump," she did a fancy flip and landed on the roof of the tower. I on the other hand just jumped and not-so-gracefully rolled on the ground. So moving on from my aching butt, the tesseract was in our sight now. It was being held by some sort of device with what I assume is the unbreakable force field around it. Natasha and I walked closer to it.

"The scepter," we heard from next to us.

"Doctor," Dr. Selvig was laying down by the edge of the roof.

"Loki's scepter, the energy…the tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

We crouched down to the doctor, now free of Loki's control. "It's not your fault," I said kindly. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well actually, I think I did." He said voice hoarse and rough. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter," Natasha confirmed.

"It might be able to close the portal," Selvig looked down below him. "And I'm looking right at it." Natasha and I exchanged worried glances before looking over the edge as well. There was the scepter, out right smack dab in the open.

We pulled back, contemplating on what we could do. Suddenly Natasha's eyes snapped to mine. "Destiny, you've got to get it."

I scooted back in surprise. "Uh, you're the trained spy. I can do some cartwheels and flips _barely. _Shouldn't you get it?"

She shook her head urgently. "There's nothing I can hold or step on, it's just a _long _and straight drop down. Besides, I wasn't talking about you physically getting it." I looked at her totally confused. How else was I supposed to get it? Magically call it to me…oh damn it. "You've got that new power, use it."

My eyes widened as I shook my head very violently until it felt like it was going to fall off. "No, I-I can barely use it. That-that one time was out of frustration." I think I then resembled a scared little girl by this point.

Natasha gripped my shoulders to stop me from shaking. "Then get angry because if you don't do this…New York will be destroyed and possibly everyone here. Loki will move his army across the country and across the world. _Everyone_ will be enslaved. You have to." I was on the verge of tears now. The fate of the world rested in my palms.

Just fricken dandy.

Natasha let go when I nodded. She stepped back a little, "Hold out your hands like you holding the scepter." She did as I told her to and I focused on her hands. I pictured the scepter below us, breaking apart into sparkles (the kind that _don't _get everywhere) and floating above us until it formed once more into the original object and formed itself in Natasha's hands. I don't know why I pictured it like that, but it worked.

Natasha was now holding the scepter. She smiled joyfully, almost proudly. I laughed in absolute glee. These new powers were so cool! "Quick, shut it down!" I yelled to her.

Natasha ran to the force field and raised the scepter so the tip of it was resting on the force field, directly in front of the cub. Dr. Selvig set up his computer to control the device. But before she went any further she pressed down on her comm. "I can close it!" She gasped out. "Does anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"_Do it!"_ Steve yelled almost gratefully.

"_No, wait!" _Tony stopped us. We all were thinking the same thing, what has Stark done now?

"_Stark, these things are still coming."_

"_I've got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." _Oh gods, was all I could think. It clicked. I wanted to say something, but Steve beat me to it.

"_Stark, you know that's a one way trip."_

He ignored that part and went silent for a minute or two, probably talking to Jarvis or maybe even calling his girlfriend Pepper Potts. I knew her from when I worked at Stark Industries. She always was nice to me and didn't approve of Tony using me to gain money in the stock market. I had always liked her. It didn't surprise me when I found out the two were dating.

"_Hey Dest, you there?" _He finally spoke up as we watched him fly towards the portal. His voice was strained, like it hurt to talk. It made my eyes all watery.

"Yeah Tony, I'm here," I answered while chocking on sobs.

"_Can you tell me if I'll make it out?" _He disappeared through the portal with the nuke.

Complying to my friend's wishes, my eyes flashed white and I smiled grimly. "Stark…you're-" but I was cut off by the static on the other end. The tears I was holding back finally escaped free. We _all _turned grim. Then there was a giant explosion from inside the portal as the nuke blew up. From above, I saw all the aliens just drop dead. We all stared up at the sky.

"Come on Stark," Natasha whispered. I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran from the roof, out the doors, down the stairs and into the streets. Nothing was coming out of the portal.

"_Close it," _Steve commanded. Natasha stuck the scepter into the device and touched it to the cube. The portal creeped its way back together and closed. And then, a tiny figure came falling from the sky.

"Stark you son of a bitch," I whispered. I bolted down the streets to where Thor and Steve were standing. They weren't far away from the tower in the first place, and I was on an adrenaline rush so that got me there in no time.

"He's not slowing down," Thor began to swing his hammer around so he could fly up and save Tony. Then the Hulk came out of nowhere, grabbed Tony, and collapsed on the ground. Hulk all but threw Tony away and got back up. Thor ripped away Tony's mask. Steve leaned his head against his chest, but came back looking very, very sad. His arc reactor wasn't glowing. I put my arms around Steve's shoulders and wept silently. Maybe my vision was wrong.

And then another part of it clicked in. "Steve, cover your ears." He seemed confused but still lifted his hands to his ears. Thor saw this and I motioned for him to do the same. "Hey Hulk," I shouted. The green beast looked to me, deciding if I was a friend or foe. I'm glad he went with friend. "This makes you angry, doesn't it?" I pointed to the still form of Iron Man. The Hulk nodded. "So angry you could just, scream?" Hulk came to the conclusion that this was a good idea. I quickly covered my own ears just before the 'enormous green rage monster' roared loudly.

It caused Tony to bolt awake, trying to catch some air for his once stopped lungs. Hulk seemed happy. So was I, and I smiled brightly. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." I laughed. Even when Tony just came back from the dead, he was still…Tony.

"We won," Steve said almost like he didn't believe it.

"Alright, hey! Alright, good job guys. Let's-let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just…take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

I raised my hand. "I've had it before."

"Is it any good?" He asked me. Were we really having small talk about food right now?

"Yes, I find it quite enjoyable." Tony seemed satisfied with this answer.

"We're not finished yet," Thor said. Tony took some deep breaths.

"And then shawarma after."

* * *

After regrouping with Clint and Natasha, the seven of us walked _all _the way back to Stark Tower. I was tired of walking back and forth (and I think I might have twisted my ankle while running) so I made Cap give me a piggy back ride. He walked and spun around as I yelled, "We won!" "Go Avengers!" And the ever so popular, "Avengers Assemble!"

Loki was back in Tony's penthouse just lying on the ground unconscious. "Shouldn't we like, surround him or something," I suggested. This seemed like a good idea to them. So we gathered around Loki in a semi-circle. Clint kneeled down in front of the raven haired god and pulled back a notched arrow. Loki stirred and crawled over to the landing. Sensing someone (or in this case some ones) behind him, he turned around towards us.

"If it's all the same to you," he began. "I think I'll have that drink now." Clint aimed the arrow at Loki's eye.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"What?" Steve asked from where he stood next to me.

"Déjà vu…"

* * *

**A/N: Over 7400 hits! That may not be a lot to some, but to me it's awesome! Thank you everyone! Next chapter will probably consist of shawarma and where everyone's going and first dates...oops I mean...more shawarma ;) Ciao bellas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heyyy guyss...yeaah I know it's been a long time. I'm really sorry. School has started now and I've been super busy. Right so I've got some things to discuss here.**

**First off, I am now replying to your reviews through private messaging. It makes it a lot easier on me to just reply than having to look at a review, write the reply, look at the next, etc. on two or three different web pages. **

**Second, So lately I've been noticing the support for this story hasn't been as large as before. Right now I'm still trying to consider if a sequel will be made. I've got my Captain America story (and all kinds of other ideas) that I would also like to focus on. I'm not sure if a sequel would be best yet. If I do come out with a sequel, it probably wouldn't come out for a while since I want to focus on my other story(ies). **

**Thanks for the reviews, after this chapter there will be a few others, possibly more if I decide to write a sequel or not. So here is chapter 12 and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Where I'm Meant To Be

SHIELD quickly got to Star Tower, turns out they were pretty eager to take Loki back into custody. I know I wouldn't be. (That guy still gives me the creeps.) A medical team patched us up, turns out that claw mark did scar. Too bad. They let us leave for a bit, but informed us that we'd all have to come back to Stark Tower that night for debriefing. Accepting their offer without hesitation, we patiently waited for Bruce to go back to being Bruce and for him to get some clothes that weren't being held up by his hand desperately clutching them. Tony shed his armor a little too quickly-meaning that it fell off him and was now awaiting repairs-and we took off in two cars seeing as a SHIELD provided SUV sat six and seeing as I was the smallest, I would have to sit on someone's lap. Knowing Tony, that person would end up being Steve and I was _not _going to put myself through endless 'Tony Taunting.'

As the previously mentioned Stark requested, we found ourselves at the small shawarma restaurant he was talking about. It was a cute family owned place that had managed to make it through the attack with only some broken windows. A women-who I assume was the owner or one of the owners since there weren't that many people working-was very skeptic about us at first, but must have decided that business was business. Even if it consisted of a ninety two year old super soldier, an Asgardian thunder prince, two master assassins, a-quote-genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist-unquote-a scientist who turns into the not so jolly green giant, and a girl who can see the future, call objects to her, and know where everything is. Yes, I am bragging.

"Can-can I get you something?" She asked slowly as we sat at a table. Tony grinned up at her and ordered for us. The fact that Thor got seven sandwiches and I got two still amazes me. We sat in silence for a long time, our throats too dry and scratchy to speak. Eventually the woman came back with our drinks and we each quickly grabbed our glasses and gulped the varying liquids. What can I say? Saving the world from lizard aliens works up a thirst. Not too long after that our food was delivered and we began stuffing ourselves with the warm treat.

"So," I began in a small voice. "What will happen now?" Some of them didn't look quite sure of their answer. Though Thor seemed to be one of the only ones that were confident.

"I shall return to Asgard with my brother where he will receive proper punishment for his wrong-doings on your planet once a way to harness the tesseract's power to travel is found. Then I shall observe the rebuilding of the Bifrost." He took a _massive _bite of his shawarma and didn't bother to finish swallowing before continuing on. "Then it will be easy to travel to Midgard in order to see my friends." That sounded nice, Thor was an Avenger too and we wouldn't be a team without him.

"Well Clint and I," Natasha playfully slung her arm over Clint's shoulders. "Are thinking about asking Fury for a nice, _long _vacation. Right Clint?" He didn't respond until Natasha elbowed him in the ribs.

His head shot up from looking at his shawarma. "Uh yeah, sure. A vacation sounds…pretty damn good actually." Clint went back to eating his meal.

Tony grinned ridiculously. "I'm going to add shawarma to my catering menu! This stuff is awesome! Oh, you want a long term answer, don't you? Well I'll have to rebuild Stark Tower since most of it was destroyed by a lunatic with a green cape." He smiled sheepishly after Thor glared at him. If looks could kill, Tony Stark would be dead. _Again. _Though this time there wouldn't be a very loud green monster to wake him back up. "No offence point-break. Oh and Dr. Banner here will be joining me so we can be science bros and invent things of awesomeness."

I rolled my eyes. Only Tony would refer to inventions as 'things of awesomeness.' Dr. Banner looked over to Tony, clearly surprised by the offer to stay at the Tower. "You want _me _to move into Stark Tower. You do realize I could easily destroy the entire tower without any hesitation, right?" Tony didn't seem fazed by this at all. In fact he seemed to get only more excited.

"Well duh, of course I want you there! You'll be in a stress free environment with _unlimited _resources to work on whatever you want."

"Even a cure?" Bruce mumbled. Suddenly, I felt sorrow for the doctor I had only met maybe a week ago. He thought he had a disease, but it wasn't. Did he not realize that he just saved New York? Hesitantly I placed a hand over his.

"Dr. Banner…in my eyes there's nothing to cure." My voice came out soft, and much kinder than I've ever heard it before. He smiled, thin lines crinkling by his eyelids. I returned the expression and continued to eat the familiar food. "Almost as good as dad's," I thought out loud.

"What was that Crystal Ball?" Does anyone else notice that Tony's got a thing for nicknames?

"My father used to make shawarma for me. Greece is fairly close to the Middle East and shawarma is a common dish. My dad's a chef and he used to make me shawarma a lot."

Tony's eyes grew wide. "Your dad makes shawarma?" Slightly confused, I nodded. Didn't I just say that?

"Yeah, but I only see him like maybe once a month so I had him teach me how to make it." Now his eyes were as wide as saucers. Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?

"You…you make shawarma?" I nodded once more and he grinned ear to ear. "You," Tony pointed towards me. "Are coming to work for me." My jaw dropped to the ground. Six years ago, this man brought me in as his own personal fortune teller. I left after a year. Now five years later, he wants me to come back. No, I won't go through it again.

"I-I'm sorry Tony, but I just can't do that. My visions are meant to help save people, not help them make money. I can't go back." His grin fell at my somber tone.

"No, no, no, you won't have to use your visions." He said reassuringly. But if I wasn't going to be using my visions then what would I do? As if he read my mind he continued, "I want you to rejoin Stark Industries as my personal assistant." Okay, that's a pretty big promotion. "Ever since Pepper became CEO, I've gone through tons of assistants. None of them got the job done. Come work for me Destiny."

"But-"

"You can move in to the Tower until you find your own place. Or you can _stay _in Stark Tower." He interrupted.

"Wait Tony-"

"We'll have all your stuff from Detroit shipped out here."

"Hang on-"

"I'll talk to Fury and get you out of SHIELD. And you'll get paid a _lot _more too! This is perfect; I don't know how I didn't come up with this earlier! I mean, you may not personally know the people I worked with since you spent most of your time inside the mansion, but I showed you pictures and things, made you study up. And you already know how I like my coffee!"

"Tony!" I yelled making a couple people jump back. He stared at me like 'WTF?' and he looked quite confused. "I can't just leave Detroit. My whole life is there. My dad and step-mom live there. I was going to a university working on a better degree. My friends…all three of them are there! My family is there. I can't just drop everything, pack up, and move to New York." I waited for my heart to return to its normal speed. Everyone but Thor was staring at me.

"Dest," Tony began in a much calmer voice. "We're your family now too. You belong here with us. Detroit was never really your home in the first place and you know it. Greece was your home for what eleven years? Then you moved to New Jersey. Then you ran to New York where I found you and took you to Malibu and _then _you moved to Detroit. Well I think it's time to make New York your permanent home. I'll provide you with a private jet anytime you want so you can visit your parents or friends." He smiled, waiting for approval. But I just wasn't sure. He sensed that and felt the need to try again. "You can transfer to a university here or you can take online classes!" Close…but no cigar. "You'll get a Stark Industries laptop and cell phone so you can chat with your little friends all you want!"

By now I became tired of listening to his begging and just gave up. "Okay, okay, I'll think about." He seemed to be happy with that answer but I had a feeling he wouldn't be giving up. That seemed to be all of us except…Steve. Who I now noticed was sitting there with sad eyes. After me staring at him for a while he looked over at me, looking like he was about to break into tears.

"You were planning to leave? Be-before we even…before we even went on a date or something." Wow Steve, you sure do know how to break a girl.

"Steve…no…I wouldn't just abandon you like that. We'd work something out. Everything would work out!" Steve didn't seem to exactly be happy with my "reassuring" answer. It just seemed to hurt him more.

"You gonna leave to old man Dest?" _Damn you Tony, _I thought when he decided to use this against me. "This is like a love at first sight, cliché kind of thing and your just gonna up and leave? You're a sucker for romance. I know because I had three hundred dollars worth of romance novels charged on _my _credit card." The others stared at me unbelievingly.

"What? There wasn't much to do in the mansion, so I started reading a lot." They turned away and back to their food.

"You know it won't work out if you go Crystal Ball. If you stay in New York, you could have a well paying job, free room and board, education paid by Stark Industries, and a loyal boyfriend. Who, I might add, is older enough to be you grandfather. Are you sure that's legal?" The glare I sent Tony shut him up which I was thankful for.

"I said I'd think about it Tony, don't push your luck." Steve was once again quiet. What happened to him being to outspoken, fearless, confident leader back on the battlefield? Were Steve and Captain America two different people? No that's ridiculous! They're the same person! Right? Come to think of it, Captain America did seem a lot more confident. "What are you going to do Steve?"

He finally looked at me, though this time he didn't seem sad, more like bored. "Well, I'll go back to my apartment in Brooklyn, try to become accustom to modern day behavior and technology." He didn't sound interested in the least bit. What's a way to cheer him up? You know, it's been a while since he's blushed actually. Well that would have to change. Grinning coyly, I leaned my head against his bicep and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. A tiny hint a pink appeared. He was holding it back. We can't have that.

"Don't forget that you have to take me out on a date too." The blush deepened a tad bit. "Maybe then you can find a certain way to…_persuade _me to stay." I smiled seductively as the joke settled in and pretty soon, Tony was laughing really hard while Steve turned deep red once he got what I meant.

"Uh…I…I would never…um…well…not on the first date and…well…" He continued to stutter for a while as I (and mainly everyone but him and Thor) joined Tony in laughing our asses off. Even Bruce was chuckling a little.

"I'm joking with you Stars 'n' Stripes, though not about the date. You still have to take me out." I got a stiff nod out of him and we all laughed again. I looked around our table. These people _were _like family to me. I have never trusted _so _many people at one time. There was my mom, but she was gone. There was my dad and my second step mother, the latter took me years to actually start to even warm up to. I had two friends back in Detroit. One was Bernie, my trumpet playing friend who I saw whenever I went to the park. The other was a fellow classmate, Alejandra, who was into the whole "witchcraft" thing. She thought my visions were "an extraordinary step towards the rise of magic that should be cherished." Or at least that's what she said to me when I went through one of my doubt/depression stages. Those were occasional but not my favorite time. So there we were, all seven of us laughing joyously together as if we've known each other our whole lives. I trusted each person with my life, something I'd given out to my parents alone.

Maybe…maybe this is where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

We headed back to the tower with full stomachs and happy expressions. Steve started blushing more. I missed that about him and it was nice to see it again. In the tower we were instructed to sit in Tony's penthouse living room for Director Fury to come in. We sat in a comfortable silence until the familiar black trench coat swished around a corner to stand in front of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I first say…" He stared darkly at us. We expected something totally harsh like 'you destroyed half the city' or 'you destroyed our Helicarrier' or even 'do you know how many people died' but surprisingly, it didn't come. Instead he said, "Excellent work out there today. I'm sure that I represent a lot of people when I say, thank you for your service to this city, this state, this nation…this world. We are greatly appreciative of your help." There were courses of thank yous and such before Fury continued on. "You are all dismissed except for Rogers and Drew. I'd like to speak to you both concerning a particular case. Barton, Romanov, and Drew, as agents of SHIELD, you're all given three weeks: paid vacation. Thank you."

"Director," Tony stepped up to the tall man before he left the room to give us some privacy for whatever he needed to talk to us about.

"Can I help you Mr. Stark?"

"Actually yes, after you finish up with those two, I'd like to talk to you about something." Fury eyed him suspiciously before nodding once and sending him out. The Director's attention was redirected to the two of us. "How are you Agent Drew, Captain Rogers?" That's kind of a strange question to start out with, but whatever.

"What's this about Director?" Okay, so I really wasn't in the whole small talk mood. I was tired and felt like just falling asleep right there.

With a sigh, he clasped his hands behind his back. "According to our files Agent Drew, after certain visions you become unstable." He turned around to the coffee table and picked up a manila folder and started going through it. "A statement that you gave us when you first arrived at SHIELD says that the visions interfere with your thinking, could you please elaborate for us."

I sighed lightly before running a hand through my caramel hair which was now a rat's nest. "My longer visions can be compared to, say, PTSD. When someone has PTSD the flashbacks mess with their mind because of the fear and terror they experience. Well my visions are like those flashbacks but a lot worse. The visions strike fear into my sub-consciousness making me unable to think straight. Seeing the images also mess with my eyes and sight. They cause a lot of pain. Like a head splitting ache. It's like ten times worse than a migraine. Now, because I can't think straight, I react violently sometimes. If someone gets on my nerves or they make me angry, I feel the need to hurt them. My brain is all frazzled and I can't control my anger. There for, I am unstable." Confusing isn't it? Simple version: it hurts like hell and makes me violent.

Director Fury began to write something in the folder and stood there silently for moment. "Okay Agent Drew, on the Helicarrier during the team's…_heated discussion, _you had a vision. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And because of this you cried out for Captain Rogers, correct?"

"Yes sir, it's something I discovered just recently. Captain Rogers seems to have a calming effect on me. He finds a way to…_comfort _me. A hug and some comforting words usually help me out. Somehow Steve makes my mind clear." A smiled shyly. "It's like fate's telling us that we're meant to be together." Steve blushed faintly and smiled back.

"Well that's very nice Agent Drew." Fury said uninterested. "I just wanted to clear that up. It's just procedure to make sure everything's listed and in order. And now I have one more question for our database. How do you get your powers?"

"Oh, well that's recently discovered too! My powers are given to me by the Greek gods. I'm their oracle, so to speak."

Fury cocked an eyebrow. "Greek gods?" I nodded. "Oh great, more gods from strange ass mythology," he muttered. In a louder voice he said, "Captain Rogers is all that she has said concerning you true?"

Steve gave a brisk nod and said, "Yes sir," in his authoritive voice.

"Good, you're dismissed." We left the room to regroup with the others. I stretched my back as we walked down the halls.

"So," I began casually. "When are you picking me up?"

He looked over at me with a huge smile plastered across his face. I really did like Steve and I couldn't wait to go out. Hopefully some place cool. I was never really one for dinner at a fancy restaurant. I like to have fun. My last boyfriend took me for a movie. No, it was not fun. He made me see a nature documentary. I had a feeling Steve would be a lot better though.

"I-I'll pick you up tomorrow at uh…five." He smiled warmly. "Along with dinner, I think I have an idea." I smiled widely when we came up to another living area where the rest of our team had relocated.

"Okay, sure that sounds great." We shared a brief smile before sitting down on one of the black leather couches. I was tired beyond belief, but that was normal I guess since I was a SHIELD agent. Did I actually want to be a SHIELD agent though? I didn't in the first place actually. I signed up to help in this whole situation and possibly any others that came along. I didn't want to do this though. I like quiet and peaceful things, like filing paperwork, answering calls, getting coffee for the gods' sake! I was never a fan of target practice, sparring, and wishing the Helicarrier had better coffee.

I didn't want that life. I wanted some normalcy…and I could get that by taking up Tony's offer. He made it sound so easy to start off new here and work for him. But his offer sounded so good and tempting. It was the kind of job I liked, simple yet important. Destiny Drew, personal assistant to Tony Stark. I…I like the way that sounds actually. I like the sound of me staying here even better actually.

"When do I start Tony?" He stared at me wide eyed for a few before he ginned ear to ear.

"You're staying?" He asked.

"I'm staying."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, I said they're date would be this chapter but I decided to hold it off till the next one which I will try to get out ASAP! Thanks, review, and ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long. Life's been super busy lately. Anyways thanks for reviewing and I apologize for this very short chapter.**

**This is the second to last chapter! After this there will be an epilogue that will wrap everything into a nice little Fanfiction burrito!**

**Enjoy and review! Please!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Love Isn't Just For Children

Casual…Steve told me to dress casual. We were going to get dinner at a non fancy place and then go out on a casual date. Steve wasn't exactly good at coming up with this type of stuff. So I picked out a pair of high waist black shorts with a white button up blouse tucked into it with cropped sleeves almost like a vest. Over that I put on a black cropped blazer. To finish it off I put on a pair of lace up wedge ankle boots, a cute black fedora, and red music note earrings. I really hope this was appropriate for tonight.

Stark had hired a moving company to collect all of my things _last night. _They were shipped out here over night so now my new room in Stark Tower was full of boxes. I didn't have to start work until Friday though and today was Tuesday. That would give me plenty of enough time to unpack the stuff I haven't yet and get settled in.

I dabbed on a bit of red lipstick and touched up my eyeliner before heading out the door to the living room. There sat Pepper Potts reading a magazine. She had just gotten back this morning when I had been too busy unpacking everything to stop by and say hello. Her back was towards me and she made no acknowledgement of my presence. I coughed lightly. Pepper looked over her shoulder and did a double take before getting up and engulfing me in a tight hug.

"Destiny Drew! God you look great!" She pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Look how beautiful you are! You are definitely not sixteen anymore! Oh just look how tall you are!" I swatted her hands away with a gentle smile.

"Geez Pepper you sound like one of those freaky relatives. Warn me if you're going to start pinching my cheeks so I can bolt out of here." She laughed softly. Her strawberry blonde hair swished with the movement.

"It's just; you've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I love what you've done to your hair! The length really suits you. So, Tony told me you work for him now. Are you sure you're ready for that?" She asked as we settled down onto the couch. I breathed slowly before propping my elbows onto my knees.

"I think I am. Before, it was something I didn't really want to do but I had to. I had to stay so I could survive. This is different though in so many ways. It's better. I'm just his assistant now. I don't have to worry about visions or nightmares. I'm ready this time." Pepper gave me a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you earlier today, I had all this paperwork. Being the CEO of Stark Industries is a lot busier than being the assistant of the CEO." We shared a small laugh before she got a sly grin on her face. "So…you and the Captain?"

"Pepper!"

"Oh c'mon! You think he's handsome! Admit it, you think he's hot!"

"Pepper!"

"Don't deny it, you wanna sneak away and just…have your way with him!" By this point I was trying to hide my face in my hands. Then we heard a deep cough from behind us. I turned around to see Steve standing there wearing his usual khakis, plaid button up, leather jacket, and deep read blush.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him while biting my fingernails.

He pressed his lips into a firm line and shuffled from foot to foot. "Uh I walked in at 'admit it you think he's…hot." I groaned into my hands. Pepper erupted into a fit of childish giggles and I was finding it _very _hard not to just slap her. "Uh…are…are you ready? To go? Are you ready to go?" This resulted in more childish giggles from Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." I got up from my seat on the couch and walked over to Steve who was holding his arm out for me to take.

"Such a gentleman," I joked before taking it. He rolled his eyes and led us to the door.

"You two have fun! Don't stay out too late!" Pepper yelled to us. We ignored her while making our way to the garage. Steve lived just a couple blocks away from the tower in an apartment, so I figured he just walked here and we'd take my recently shipped out Ford Focus. Instead, Steve led me over to a retro motorcycle. I stopped in front of it while he was already getting on. Sensing that I wasn't following him anymore, he turned around and gave me a quizzical look.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"I've…never been on a motorcycle before. They kind of, scare me." I replied back to him. It just didn't feel right for something to go so fast on only two wheels.

"Don't worry," Steve reassured me. "You can hold on to me. There's a helmet for you too. It came with the bike but I don't need one." I stood there shuffling on my feet like Steve had done only moments ago. Reluctantly, I picked up the white helmet and placed it on my head. I sat down behind Steve and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tensed up for a moment before relaxing into my touch. I flinched when he started the engine. "It's okay, you'll be fine."

Before you could say shawarma, we pulled out of the garage and drove down the streets of New York. Traffic was heavy as usual and Steve was a _very _safe driver. It took us about fifteen minutes to pull up to our destination. It was a cute 50s style diner. Steve smiled at me as I giggled. Inside, the diner had black and white checkered tile flooring and those small jukeboxes at the side of the tables.

"Interesting place," I commented. Steve seemed pretty much comfortable at this place. It may have been from the decade after his, but it was close enough for him. He grabbed my hand and led me over to a booth. I sat down in the cushy baby blue leather and picked up a menu that was stored off to the side.

A waitress with curly blonde hair came over to our table and set up our place sets. "Can I get ya'll somethin' to drink?" She asked with a noticeable southern accent.

"Coca-Cola please," The waitress gave Steve a weird look at the coca-cola part before nodding slowly and turning to me.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake and some water?" She nodded once more and smiled with ruby red lips. The waitress walked away to get our drinks and I began to look over the menu.

"Do you speak Greek?" Steve asked suddenly. I shifted to his gaze. He was staring at me.

"Uh yeah, Greek, Italian, and some Spanish." He nodded a little before looking back down at his own menu. "Do you speak any other languages?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile.

"So you worked for Tony?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, when I went to New York to get away from my stepmom, I set up a fortune telling booth on the street to try and make money. Tony was visiting New York one day when he saw me. Remind you, this was a year before he became Iron Man. He asked for a fortune. Usually I had sunglasses on so no one could see my eyes, but it was a really hot day. My sunglasses slipped from my nose and he saw my eyes." I took a deep breath and waited patiently as our waitress came back over and sat down our drinks.

"What'd he say?" Steve asked once she left. I took a long sip of my milkshake.

"Now that he knew my secret, he wanted to be involved with it. Tony offered me a job predicting stocks, seeing how his company and his competitors would do. Being a fifteen year old girl with no money or home, I took it. We went back to Malibu and I stayed there." The waitress came back from delivering another table's food and asked for our order. "I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same but…make it a double." I giggled quietly. Steve could eat a meal for three and still be hungry!

* * *

We talked for a long time, happily munching on our meals. We talked about ourselves: our likes, dislikes, pet peeves. We chatted comfortably, and the whole time I was smiling. By the time we had paid our bill, two hours had past. We got back on Steve's motorcycle and headed back to Stark Tower. He walked me up to my floor's living area and we stood there just smiling at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Uh, I had a lot of fun tonight." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed as I bit my lower lip. Gods I wanted him to kiss me!

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah."

"I'll call you or something."

"Sounds great."

"Maybe you could teach me how to text."

"I'd love to!"

"Great, I-I guess I'll just-"

"_Oh for God's sake just kiss her already!" _Tony shouted from the hallway and then turned around. We both blush furiously until Steve leaned in closer and my breath caught in my throat. _You've made out with him before! Why are you freaking out now?_

_Because you're dating him stupid!_

I shut the little voice in my head up and closed the distance between me and Steve. Our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss that left me smiling as we pulled away. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight," I said back, sounding breathless. Steve smiled and started backing up towards the elevator while still facing him. I watched the doors close in front of him before jumping up and squealing.

"Ew! Stop with the girly noises, it was just a kiss!" Tony yelled. "Which, by the way, was from someone who is old enough to be your grandfather!" I ignored him as I happily skipped away to my room like a teenage school girl. Life wasn't so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yeah...it's been a while I know but this is the last chapter of Looking Into The Future. My first fanfiction coming to a close. Tear :'( Thanks everyone and please leave one last review.**

**Guest: Lol, yeah you'd think they'd come up with a different approach to recruiting! Thanks for the review!**

**Comiccrazygothgirl: Yeah Tony, gotta love him. Sorry about the no sequel thing, I'm just losing inspiration for this. Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: And In the End**

A few days passed by. Eventually, Tony, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Selvig created a device to hold the tesseract. It was a wide glass tube with a golden handle on each end. Director Fury told us to meet in Central Park. There wasn't enough damage to it that would prevent us from getting the job done but there also was enough damage to make sure no civilians walked in on us. That would be totally awkward.

I rode with Tony on the way there in his fancy car. In the park, Thor and Loki were escorted by SHIELD, Bruce rode with Natasha and Clint, and Steve rode on his motorcycle. We gathered in the center of a cement platform. Loki had a weird muzzle on his face. Good, I've been waiting for that guy to shut up.

"Thank you," Thor began in his booming voice. "For all of your help. I can assure that Asgard and Earth will forever be allies in the darkest times." Wow that was depressing. Reassuring, but depressing. He nodded once to his brother and then twisted the gold handle sideways. A beam a colorful light shot down over them, and then they were gone.

We sat in respective silence for a small while. "What do we do now?" I ended up breaking the silence. Tony shrugged.

"I guess we go our separate ways. Well, except for you and me…and Banner…and Spangles." I saw Steve roll his eyes, but he went over and shook Tony's hand. Bruce went off with Tony to the under construction Stark Tower. I said goodbye to Natasha and we exchanged e-mail addresses, promising to keep in touch. She and Clint left to go on their vacation.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Steve asked, turning to me. I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a hot pink and black baby doll top, and black ankle boots. It was a nice warm day.

"I don't know, how about we get ice cream? And then we can go to the museum you keep talking about." Steve had become enthralled with history. He was constantly bugging me to go to museums and to watch documentaries. Of course I said okay most of the time. I mean, who could say no to his puppy dog eyes? And also he'd either hug me or kiss me whenever I said yes so that's a bonus.

"Really? You actually want to go to another museum with me?" His blue eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"I'll go anywhere with you. I love you." His eyes widened slightly and then he smiled until it looked like his cheeks would hurt.

"I love you too."

_**One year and six months later**_

Life was good. That's all I can really say. It's been a year and a half since the attack on New York City. For that amount of time I've been working for Tony Stark and dating Steve Rogers. Being the assistant to a narcissistic billionaire isn't _that _bad I guess. I get his coffee, schedule his appointments, yell at him for not _going _to his appointments, pick up his dry cleaning, and occasionally Pepper and I go out for a girl's night. I think she needs it. I would not be able to stand dating him.

Scratch that, married to him. Pepper and Tony got married three months after the attack. They're now expecting a baby boy.

Clint and Natasha visit us every few weeks. They're constantly being shipped out on missions though, so we treasure each and every visit. Plus they bring gifts. That always makes it better.

Bruce has been living in Stark Tower ever since the attack. He hasn't run off once. I think he likes it there.

My relationship with Steve has gotten even better, if that's possible. I moved into his apartment in Brooklyn after a little less than a year of dating. He was very reluctant at first. Back in his time women apparently didn't move in with their boyfriend unless they were married or getting married. Eventually I convinced him that it was perfectly acceptable for a man and a woman to live together even when they're not dating. He accepted this and I moved in two days later.

Not everything was fine and dandy though. About two months after the attack, I got one of those really bad visions. It lasted a while, still not my longest but still pretty long. It was one of those times where I felt I couldn't take it anymore. Steve had gone to the gym for a little and wasn't there to help me, not that I blame him though. He shouldn't have to be by my side 24/7 just to help me get over a vision. So anyways, it got nasty and I decided to take a 'different route.' I found a tiny razor blade and made a cut on each of my wrists. The blood mixed with my tears. Apparently the gods thought this problem had to be dealt with so they healed the cuts, but only enough to prevent death. They still continued to bleed. I sat there in our bathroom, my blood slowly dripping onto the white tile.

So eventually Steve came home and he called out my name. Well when I didn't answer after about the fifth time, he basically panicked. I could hear him shuffling around the apartment until he got to the bathroom. Seeing me made him drop on his knees next to me. His own tears began to flow as well as mine. "H-hey Stars 'n' Stripes," I managed out weakly.

"God, what have you done?" He grabbed towels and pressed them down on my bloody wrists. "You don't need to do this anymore. If anything happens, you call me! Okay? I'll even get a cell phone! You don't have to be afraid anymore." He was rambling panicky, trying to calm both of us down. Sobs were escaping me without end. What I remember most is how much he cared and how much he needed me alive.

I didn't cut myself again.

I grew up without a mother in Greece and then when I finally got one in America, she abused me for the gift I had. I ran away to New York where I was discovered by Tony Stark and worked for him but always in pain. I got another new mother, one that loved me. I was discovered by the government because of my gift. They found me. I became an agent of a top secret government organization. I met and fell in love with the man who got me discovered in the first place. Come to think of it, I never even blamed him for that. It completely slipped my mind. That's what love does to you I guess. I fought against aliens and a Norse god. We won. I quit my job as an agent, it wasn't for me. I was employed by Tony Stark again. I live with the man who made love at first sight possible for me. My name is Destiny Drew. I am an Avenger.

* * *

**The End**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me. If you guys want more Steve/OC or my writing or just more Avenger type stuff, please check out my other story America's Liberty, a Captain America: The First Avenger story! Yup, shameless plug! Go check it out if you haven't already!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
